Megaman Excel 3
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: Sigma's back and this time, he's done it. He's created a time warp that warps the hunters back to their origins in the year 200X. [Complete]
1. Warped!

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

I'm back!! Here's what's new. If you read the sneak peek at the end of ME2, then you know that I'm bringing the Classic series into this. Also, I'll be using the same style I've been formatting a lot of my recent chapters in. Meaning no boring introductory statements, no closing statements, and free donuts in the lobby. Anyways, I say that we get this show on the road! Here's Megaman Excel 3!!

* * *

Chapter I

Warped!

* * *

-Initiate Intro Movie-

(Megaman X: Command Mission (PS2) - Intro Movie begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available at Atomic Fire.)

(Inside a warehouse, a shaded figure sits up straight. As he stands up, he turns to the camera, which enters his eye. 'Megaman' and Excel' zoom into the center of the screen as a metallic '3' appears next to it in a shower of sparks. Then, as the tune truly begins, Megaman fires his buster, runs forward, and slides under a wall. He turns to the screen and an armor is outlined on a computer briefly.

Then, Bass fires wildly, turns his back, spins around, and looks at the screen as he combines with Treble. The armor continues its' outline briefly again. Zero fires his buster, reaches up, and swings his buster. He turns to the screen as the armor reaches the waist. Axl shoots from his gun, summons his second, shoots that one, and looks over his shoulder at the screen before the armor reaches the mid-torso. The scene changes to where Iceman is on Elecman's shoulders, Fireman and Cutman are side-by-side, and Bombman is smirking on Gutsman's shoulders. Then, it changes again to where Dr. Light, Roll, Rush, and Beat stand in a group. Auto and Eddie pop in front of the camera when two loud notes are played.

As the music resumes, Wily laughs maniacally behind four Robot Masters. As the same thing is played again, Sigma draws his scythe while standing behind four Mavericks. As the music ends and a low beat is played, the camera exits the eye of the figure, which turns to the left, where Sigma is now standing. The scene remains still for a few seconds until the music stops.

(Megaman X: Command Mission (PS2) - Intro Movie ends)

-End Intro Movie-

* * *

-Three weeks prior to Sigma's attack on Kimotoma…-

"…can you… …an you hear me? Can you hear me?"

"Yes… Barely… Where are you? I can't see."

"We haven't completed your optical sensors yet. We just needed to make sure that everything's going according to schedule. Now, you'll feel some slight pressure behind you left ear…"

"Wait!"

"Enjoy your sleep."

"Who… are… you…"

-Two weeks before Sigma's attack on Kimotoma…-

"…rything's good. He should be activated shortly."

"Define shortly."

"Within the week."

"Very well. Are you positive this body won't collapse? We need a sturdy body to go through with this. We can't afford another collapse."

"I think he's awake."

"Huh? Incredible! He's activated his systems without assistance!"

"Shut him down."

"But, sir! This could be the edge we…"

"Shut. Him. Down."

"-sigh- Very well, sir."

-One week before Sigma's attack on Kimotoma…-

"Who am I?"

"You are Coonite. (coo-night) Dream Coonite to be precise."

"Dream… Coonite?"

"Yes. You are the hopefully the first in an evolutionary new race of Reploids. It's taken a year and a half to perfect you. Technically, you are the fifth of your kind."

"The… fifth?"

"Your previous four bodies collapsed upon activation."

"Collapsed? Why?"

"You have the incredible ability of controlling the space & time continuum."

"Wha… Impossible…"

"Not anymore, it isn't. We needed a lot of help from the Mother Units to create you. The point is that you finally have a sturdy body. That's the good part."

"The bad part?"

"Mavericks are on their way. We need to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Very well. But first, who are you?"

"Me? -an explosion in the background- There's no time."

"Please! If I control time, I'll be out of here in seconds. All I want is your name."

"Heather. I am Doctor Heather Augustine."

"Thank you, doctor."

-The day after Sigma's attack on Kimotoma…-

"Father! Don't talk like that! Imagine what Roll would do if she heard you."

"I know. But you have to admit, that time is coming."

"Dad, you're not going to die."

"Everyone dies eventually. It's a natural part of life. And my time's almost here. I can feel it."

"-sigh- What made you start thinking like this?"

"A few pieces of my old work. I was looking them over, then I realized how old I'd gotten."

"Sounds like a lame excuse to me."

"As lame as it is, it's true. I raised Roll since she was just a child. She's turning what? Sixteen this year?"

"Yes."

"My, how the years have passed…"

"Dad, do me a favor. Don't talk to Roll about this. It would crush her."

"My lips are sealed…"

-Present Day (One week after Sigma's attack on Kimotoma)-

"I feel like I could throw up."

"Well, why'd you eat so much?"

"I was hungry."

"And a bit eager for action if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you! And, for your information, you've been just as eager."

"My stomach's fine."

"Same here."

"You guys are assholes."

Zero fell backwards onto the grass as Axl chuckled. "Oh, come on. You don't mean that." Zero looked down his chest at Axl. "You wanna bet?" X, Axl, and Zero had just stuffed their faces full of the stuff in the basket they'd brought with them.

The girls had wanted to go on a picnic and they'd forced the guys to come. So, they did what normal men do. They scarfed down as much food as they could.

"Hey! Sorry to keep you. We had to… You've got to be kidding me!" Tron walked up and put the basket she was carrying down. "Oh my… Who did this?"

X and Axl turned to them. "Don't look at us. Zero ate two-thirds of it!" Zero simply waved while lying on his back. Roll walked over and looked down at him.

"Did you have fun?" Zero smirked. "Had the time of my life." Roll shook her head and walked back to the basket muttering, "Smartass…" X snickered and Roll threw him a look. "Oh, come on. Now I can't have fun?"

Zero looked down his chest at X. "That's the thing you still need to learn about women, X. They have no sense of humor. They are soulless creatures put on this world by God to torment us until we die."

At the beginning of the third sentence, Roll picked up a sandwich and threw it at Zero playfully, causing Zero to laugh the rest of the sentence. "I swear to you that that is the truth."

Roll stood up and stomped as Zero got to his feet and began hopping away. "I may be stuffed, but I'm not slow!" Roll took up the chase while the others just laughed and watched.

Suddenly, Axl's cell phone rang. "Hello?" A brief message was given before he hung up. "Gate needs us. Says it's 'of extreme importance to the foundation of 'New Terra' or some crap like that."

X looked at Tron, shrugged, and stood up. "Hey, Zero! You're guardian angel just called! You're time's up! Let's move!" Zero ran back to the group and waited for Roll to catch up. "Here's something to boost your self-esteem. You're still it."

Roll, who was breathing heavily, gave him the finger. "Screw you. Zero." He smirked successfully as X kissed her goodbye. "Okay, let's do this."

Minutes later, the girls had returned to Central Tower and found Gate in the Control Room, which had been undergoing renovations. It was now one large room, a desk with a large, holographic screen in front of it, and a ramp leading down to a lower level where the girls sat as navigators.

"Where are the guys?" Gate turned around. "I sent them on an important mission. The new hunter training facility opens today and they're the ones who get to do the ribbon thing."

They conversed for a few minutes until Gate received a transmission. _"Are we at the right place? This place looks like a ruin."_ Gate checked the coordinates. "Crap. Must've been bad coordinating on my part, guys."

Axl scoffed in the background. _"Man, put the girls on. We can trust them!"_ A brief pause followed._ "Zero…"_ Zero snickering could be heard on the other end.

"_Actually, I wouldn't say that. At any time in their life, women can go into 'bitch mode'. That's where they try hurting men in the worst possible way as many times as possible."_

Gate looked up. "Hey, Zero. Roll's got that look." More snickering was heard. _"It's the honest-to-God truth! I… Oh shit!!"_ Explosions and gunshots were heard on the other end.

"Zero? X? Axl! Come in! What's going on?" Static was heard on the other end. Prof. Barrel, Matilda, and Banner walked in as Gate stood up. "Crap! Goddamn static!"

Banner raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" Gate sighed and turned around. Before he could answer, the holographic screen beeped and a bunch of hexagons appeared on screen. They began disappearing and the figure behind them caused the group to gasp. "You!"

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Fate - Sigma's Theme begins playing)

Sigma's head, with was wrapped in a cloak, appeared on screen. All that could be seen were the red markings, his eyes, and his smirk. "I'm sorry. The hunters won't be able to answer right now, but please leave a message."

Sigma's voice sounded much deeper than it usually did. Gate stepped forward and around the console in front of him. "How are _you_ back?" Sigma simply snickered. "I've got my ways."

(A.N. In case you're wondering, I'm now using his voice from Megaman X7.)

Sigma chuckled. "I think that I should tell you that the hunters are in the middle of my siege. I purposely changed the coordinates you put in just to get them here. Now, as to why I've does this…"

Gate frowned. "Don't worry. It doesn't involve any of you. Instead, it involves a special Reploid." Dynamo, oblivious as always, walked in. "Someone call for a special Reploid?"

Sigma growled and Dynamo jumped back. "Whoa! That's one face I'd rather not see in my dreams." Sigma snarled. "Laugh while you can. This Reploid is known as Dream Coonite and he's vital to both of us."

Gate searched the hunter archives. "I don't have record on that reploid." Sigma laughed. "Of course not! He was made illegally!" Gate started. "Please, explain this."

Sigma smirked. "Dream Coonite is a Reploid that can control the space & time continuum." This time, everyone started. "But that would mean that his creators' would've needed the Mother Units' help on this project!"

Sigma snickered. "Precisely. And, if his body 'collapses', so to speak, a time lapse will occur. Tell me, have any of you had the recent feeling of Deja Vu?"

When the group looked amongst themselves, Sigma chuckled. "I figured as much. That would've been his last four bodies collapsing. If I were to kill _this_ body though…"

Gate stepped forward. "You could cause a rip in the space & time continuum! You don't know what you're getting into!" Sigma laughed. "Oh, I think I do. You're hunters don't have long until I get bored. When I do…"

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Fate - Sigma's Theme fades out)

The transmission was cut off and Gate tried contacting the hunters. "Shit! No signal. Wait! The girls!" He looked around and noticed their absence. "They must've run off. Dynamo, find X's coordinates and share this information with him."

Dynamo nodded and beamed off. Gate slumped into a chair and spun around. "So, how have you guys been? I've been just fine and dandy as you can probably tell."

At the hunters' coordinates, which a worn-down, out-of-commission power plant, Roll landed the Flutter a safe distance from the action and they drove Ride Chasers to the building.

Taking grapples with them, they scaled the first wall and turned around. A B-Blader flew down to their level and began exploding. As it came closer, the girls quickly grappled onto the next level. The B-Blader crashed and both X and Zero emerged from the wreckage.

"You go inside and meet with Axl. I'm going to go onto the roof and clear those pricks out."

"Right!"

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Intro Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

Zero beamed off and X broke his hands apart. He jumped onto the platform and quickly made his way inside. "Hey, girls! Can't talk!" He began shooting at the enemies who stood in his way as the girls attempted to take up the chase. X climbed a ladder, blasted through an enemy, dropped down a level, and did the same thing. He dropped down once more and entered a large room. He was promptly shot with a ball of energy that disabled him as a Maverick in purple armor dropped down. "Wha… Mac…"

The former hunter snickered. "I believe you've received our invitation. This way please." A robot came in and picked up X as Mac jumped off. The robot took X and followed him as Axl beamed down. "Why do I get the feeling that I missed something?"

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Intro Stage stops)

The girls ran in, huffing and puffing. "What happened to X?" Axl shrugged. Don't know. I think he… went… this way?" A girder in the ceiling began wiggling violently before falling to the ground. Zero jumped through the hole and briefly turned back to Axl. "Take the girls to our coordinates when I give you the signal. For now, that bastard Mac is mine!"

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Zero's Theme begins playing)

Zero began running forward, leaving his saber in its' holster. It was something he'd been trying recently because it seemed more effective. Zero charged his buster, then fired to blasts through enemies. He came across a room with a hole in the floor and a narrow passageway that went up. The ladder was gone, so Zero scaled the wall using the Triangle Jump. He entered a room and found X in a tube. Mac beamed down, as did Axl and the girls. Zero swiftly swung his saber, not only slicing Mac in half, but releasing X as well. "Agh!" Mac blew up and Zero walked through the explosion to X. "Bastard tried killing me. I just repaid the favor. 'Cept my methods were much more effective." X smirked and stood up.

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Intro Stage restarts)

X blasted through the door and they made their way into the last room. A series of spiked balls fell down the passageway and into a hole in the ground. X, Zero, and Axl used the Triangle Jump while the girls used their grapples. X looked at his arm computer and noticed Dynamo's signal. "Looks like Dynamo's here for some action." Zero smirked. "I suppose I could stop making fun of the feminine race and screw Dynamo out of what he wants."

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Intro Stage fades out)

X, Zero, and Axl busted down the door with the girls behind them. The first thing they heard was a slash and a Reploid screaming in pain, possibly a death cry. "What the…" Zero rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Son of a bitch…"

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Maverick Appears begins playing)

The hunters and two girls ran forward until they reached a sparking Reploidic figure laying face-down on the ground and Sigma floating in midair, holding his scythe. "You stubborn piece of shit! You just don't want to die!" Sigma simply laughed. "That's not the trouble right now. You little friend here just bit the dust. Do you know what that means?"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking and debris began falling from the building behind them. "It means the thing holding the time/ space continuum together just died." X started. "The what?!" Sigma began laughing again. "We can still have some fun before the warp takes place." This time, everyone else started. "Warp?" Sigma threw his cloak back and laughed. "Enough talk! Let's dance, hunters!"

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Maverick Appears stops)

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------

Sigma pointed his scythe at the ground and fired two balls of electrical energy at the ground. They scattered when they hit the ground and they both went separate ways. "Stand there and die!!" Sigma threw his scythe into the air and disappeared. He reappeared next to his scythe, which he grabbed and smashed into the ground, releasing a wave of energy. X fired a fully-charged blast and knocked Sigma backwards. At the same time, Zero unleashed two blasts from his buster, then swung his saber, which also released a wave of energy.

Axl began shooting him with his guns, but Sigma spun his scythe around, deflecting the bullets. Zero jumped up and slashed Sigma away with his saber, then he summoned Sigma Blade. He fired two more blasts from his buster, then leapt into the air and slashed through Sigma with the broadsword. X began charging a shot as Sigma was thrown back. When Sigma regained his composure, X aimed his buster at him.

(Megaman X3 (PSX) - Boss Theme fades out)

(Sigma's Health)

None

X fired a fully-charged shot and knocked Sigma back. "Hahaha! Not bad, hunters! But not good enough!" The trembling and debris began increasing rapidly. Then, a growing light in the center of the area appeared. "Welcome to the past, hunters! My new utopia!" No one else managed to say anything before they disappeared into the warp.

That's when the door opened and Dynamo shielded his eyes until the flash had disappeared. "Um… Gate… They're like… gone…" The Reploid who was lying face-down moaned and began moving. "Wait! The Reploid's still alive! I'm…" The Reploid held up a hand. "No! You'll be sucked into the warp as well. Give me time. I'll come to you."

* * *

Hours later, Tron slowly opened her eyes, grabbed her head, and scanned her surroundings. She was still on a roof, but of a much smaller building. She quickly got Roll up and they both looked over the edge of the building, which was about five stories tall. "Not that bad, but still…" Roll smirked. "You scared?" Torn frowned and turned to her. "No, it's just that I prefer low places."

(Each of the five letters bounce into the middle of the screen and spin before a young voice says the word.)

_Ready_

A figure beamed down in the middle of the street and both girls gasped. The figure looked _exactly_ like X, but it wasn't. "This… is so… not right…"

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Intro Stage begins playing)

A dog beamed down in front of the robot, who stood straight. An old man's face appeared. "Megaman… Do you read me?" The blue robot nodded. "I hear you loud and clear, Dr. Light." The old man looked at something that was on his lap. "Wily's forces are heading towards the center of the city, where that flash occurred. I need you to hurry up and get there before they do." Megaman nodded. "I've got you, doctor." The dog beamed off and Megaman summoned his buster.

He began running down the street as a whale-like ship flew overhead. It began dropping Mettaurs, which Megaman began dispatching. Using their grapples, the girls followed Megaman by traversing over the rooftops. A small, one-eyed robot fell from the ceiling, latched to the ground, and closed its' eye. Megaman destroyed it and moved on until a green robot with a shield jumped down from a rooftop. Megaman waited until it tossed a grenade at him before blasting through him with a charged shot.

He continued running until a black robot beamed down in front of him. "Bass! I don't have time for this!" Bass sneered and pointed at Megaman. "If I wish it, you will have all the time in the world to fight me!" Megaman growled. "I'm serious! I don't need this right now!" Bass snorted. "I'm going to fight you, whether you're ready or not." A dog beamed down and, in a flash of light, the dog disappeared and Bass grew purple wings.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Bass Battle begins playing)

(Bass' Health)

------------------------------

Bass took off into the air as Megaman began shooting him. Bass flew around briefly before glowing dark purple and flying higher into the air. "Die!" He flew back down and shot out a purple laser. He then swiftly flew down the length of the street. He returned and Megaman shot a fully-charged shot at him, damaging a wing. Bass then began shooting diagonal shots at Megaman, who charged another shot. When Bass glowed dark purple again, he shot into the air. As his shots came down, Megaman fired the fully-charged blast, easily destroying the wing and disabling Bass.

(Bass' Health)

None

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Bass Battle begins playing)

(A.N. I don't know about you, but I didn't find Bass difficult at all. Nor do I find most intro bosses difficult.)

Bass' wing began exploding as he dropped slowly to the ground. He hunched over as the explosions stopped and he began coursing with electricity. "Now leave me alone! This is important!" Megaman ran off as Bass growled angrily. "I _will_ beat you one of these days. I promise you…" He beamed off as the girls followed Megaman once again. When they got to the center of the city, they saw Axl and Zero fighting about a dozen Cannon Drivers. They made their way down the side of the building and ran towards them. "Well, you're okay. At least we've got company now." Zero chuckled as he slashed through a Cannon Driver. "Good. Now, where's X?" Roll looked around. "He's not with you?"

Megaman ran up and fired a shot at a Cannon Driver. It bounced off of its' armor and they all turned to him. "Aw, crap…" This allowed Axl to turn into Anubis Jacquelyn. He charged energy, then released it in laser form, which ripped through the Cannon Drivers. He turned back to normal as Zero returned his saber to its' holster. Megaman lowered his buster, then started. "Roll?" Roll started as everyone turned to her. "Don't look at me! We just met!"

Megaman asked for the group to accompany him to this Doctor Light's estate. They agreed and Megaman converted into normal clothing once they entered. "I'm back!" A girl wearing black clothes and a green ribbon in her hair ran out. "Megaman! You're…" Roll looked at the new girl, who looked exactly like her, hair and all. Every feature on their face was the exact same and the new girl even had Roll's voice. Minutes went by before Dr. Light came out, noticed the girls looking at each other and stood there patiently. "And thus we've entered… The Twilight Zone…" Axl began making the sound effect as Tron smacked him in the arm. "AM I the only one who's creeped out by this?"

After explaining what had happened, Dr. Light scratched his beard. "I see… So you were brought here due to a supposed time warp?" Zero, who was leaning against the wall, turned to him. "It isn't supposed. At least, not anymore. I mean, let's review the facts. Roll and… Roll… look exactly alike, same voice and everything, Megaman looks like a younger X, and the world is somewhat dominated by a robotic populace. All we need now is for someone to tell us about Elysium." Megaman raised an eyebrow. "Elysium? Never heard of it." Zero's expression grew to an 'Oh, shit…' status and he turned to Axl, who had the same look. "Is it just me or are we about half a millenium in the past?"

* * *

Next time: Wily returns with brand new Robot Masters. 


	2. Aquatica

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter II

Aquatica

* * *

Dr. Light started. "Half of a millenium? That's unheard of!" Zero opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted. "Attention, citizens of Mega City…" All eyes turned away to the sound of an old man laughing on the TV.

"I have come up with many Robot Masters in the past, all of which have been destroyed by Megaman… Now, I've taken four of those Robot Masters and rebuilt them with the current technology at hand, thus creating the Super Robot Masters!! Not even Megaman will stop me this time! Ahahaha!!"

Megaman growled as the man left the screen. "Wily's at it again! I can't believe this!" Wily's voice echoed through Zero's mind as Axl tapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome back to reality. Dr. Light needs us in his lab for something."

They entered the lab and a large screen was lowered from the ceiling. "This screen should help us find the Robot Masters. Locate 'Super Robot Masters'!" A few seconds went by before something appeared on screen.

(ME3 Stage Select 1)

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(Four boxes appear on the screen, one on the right, left, top, and bottom of it. The top one has a face with some kind of tube on its' head. The bottom has a face with three blue crystals decorated on the helmet. The left has a face surrounded by petals. The final one, the one on the right, has a picture of two eyes surrounded by armor.)

"For now, I think that you should go in teams of two. Perhaps you will find X on your travels. This will also be good because you will be able to see our time a little better. Now, Megaman…"

(The top square is selected.)

Megaman nodded and input the coordinates for a water treatment facility. "Let's go. Axl nodded and they beamed off as Zero turned to Dr. Light. "That man… Wily… I think I know him…"

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Stage Select stops)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Chosen plays)

(As the Robot Master appears in the screen, he breaks his arms apart and turns to the screen. A squeaky voice follows.)

"_I'm Aquaman!"_

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Aquaman Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

Megaman beamed down and began running down the path. _"I'll be on the sidelines if you need me. Just beam to where I am and I'll take your spot."_ Megaman smirked and opened fire on some Suzies.

When pits began appearing, Megaman began hopping across them. A Sniper Joe sat on the last one and Megaman waited to shoot it. He perished, but his last shot knocked Megaman off of the platform.

Axl beamed down and grabbed him. "Perhaps I should try." He lifted Megaman up and took lead as Megaman beamed to the sidelines.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl jumped over the pit, summoned his pistol and began running down the path. Soon, a waterfall could be heard. Shielded robot appeared and flew up to Axl. It stayed there for a few seconds before turning around and flying a little ways away. Axl shot it in the back and it exploded. Then, Axl walked onto a bridge overlooking a dam. "Damn…"

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Mid-Boss Battle begins playing)

A machine fell from the sky, taking out the bridge. It had a clawed mouth and two bulging eyes. It retreated into the waterfall as Axl summoned his other pistol. When it reemerged, he began firing at it. Holes were blasted in it, but it was the last shot that tore a hole through it.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Mid-Boss Battle stops)

Axl activated his hovering ability and watched as the machine fell to its' explosive death. It took a minute or two, but he eventually drifted down to the ground. "Well… That was… a lucky shot… I guess…" Axl shrugged and ran into the next area.

_Axl rushing to Water Treatment Facility Part Two!_

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Aquaman Stage restarts)

_Ready_

Axl spun his handgun around and began running down the path. He found a large gap and a jetski. He quickly jumped onto it and started it up using his hijacking knowledge, gained from having Tron as a girlfriend.

He turned and began going down the thin, canal-like water strip. Sniper Joes on jetskis drove up and began shooting at him. He easily shot back, knocking them off of their skis.

Then, one large ship drove past him and blocked his path. He began shooting it as the back opened, releasing more Sniper Joes. Many of them were promptly knocked from their seats, but some managed to survive long enough to shoot at Axl. He jumped off of his jetski and let it crash into the large ship, making it explode.

He then swam to the ground and stood up. He shook himself off and began running down the platform. He reached a door with a 'W' on it as Megaman beamed down. "You ready?" Axl spun his pistol around. "Bring it." They entered the small hallway as the four doors closed behind them. Then, they entered four more and those closed behind them.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Aquaman Stage fades out)

(The letters in' Warning' appear one-by-one before appearing together and flashing twice.)

_Warning!_

They found themselves in some kind of water tank. The metal floor they stood on was metal and had small holes in it, making the water below them visible. The large, cylindrical rose for some time above them. "I don't recall seeming this before."

The water bubbled and a pillar of water spewed above the metal. When it fell apart, a robot dropped to the ground. It had a cannon for its' left hand, a handle on its' chest, and several tubes of water located on its' body.

"Aquaman!" He laughed. "I can't believe Wily remade _you_! Of all people!" Aquaman growled. "Silence! I'll show you what power I possess! Prepare yourself!"

(Megaman Excel 3 Boss Theme)

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on Atomic Fire.)

(Aqua Man's Health)

------------------------------

Megaman beamed off as Axl began shooting Aquaman. The shots bounced off of his armor as he drew water into his cannon. "Nice try, but you need to cool down, hotshot! Water Cannon!!"

Meanwhile, Zero was at the Light estate getting restless. "I'm going to look for them." Dr. Light stood up. "That's quite unnecessary. Megaman can take care of the Robot Masters." Zero turned to him before beaming off. "I know. It's Axl I'm worried about."

Zero beamed down and walked through four doors. He heard a massive battle going on inside, so he ran in just as Axl hit the wall. "I'm getting my ass kicked by a fruitcake who uses water!!"

Zero looked up as Aquaman pointed the cannon at him. "Please!" Aquaman launched several water bubbles at him, but Zero swiftly dodged and cut the cannon off. "Agh! No! My cannon!" Zero turned to him. "Anything else that your need removed?"

(Near Death Attack - Aqua Tower)

Aquaman growled angrily. "Why you… Aqua Tower!!" A massive pillar of water rose and surrounded Aquaman, knocking Zero away. He sat up and threw his saber into the pillar. It fell apart and revealed Aquaman, who was pinned to the wall.

(Aqua Man's Health)

None

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle scratches)

Megaman beamed down and stepped back as he saw Aquaman. "I believe this is mine." Zero gripped the saber's handle and yanked it out. "

'You cheater!!' were Aquaman's last words before he fell to the grounds and exploded into hundreds of bubble-like molecules.

Zero replaced his saber in its' holster, then turned and walked towards the door. Megaman stepped aside as they opened and Zero paused. He turned to Axl and smirked. "Seemed easy to me."

Axl gave a fake smirk that turned into a sneer as Zero walked off. Megaman helped Axl up and walked out the door as well. Axl walked over, picked up his gun, and ran up to Megaman's side.

Shortly thereafter, the three returned to Dr. Light's estate. "Dr. Light, I got this from Aquaman." Megaman held up a hard drive, one that Zero had taken from Aquaman's wreckage with a 'I'll take that.'

Dr. Light examined it, then disappeared into his lab. He reemerged minutes later, a microchip in his hand. "Found it! I believe you'll be needing this." He handed the chip to Megaman, who inserted it into his buster. "I've also made similar chips for you two if you'd like them."

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon begins playing)

_Megaman got Water Balloon!_

(Megaman, who's armor is blue and purple, beams down and fires a small water bubble. He fires another one before beaming off.)

_Axl got Aqua Stream!_

(Axl beams down and summons his gun. It changes to a squirt gun and he begins shooting a long stream of water from it. He then beams off.)

_Zero got Messenko!_

(Zero beams down and swings his saber skyward. Instead of electricity, his saber is covered in water, which drips down as he gains height. He drops to the ground and beams off.)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon fades out)

(A.N. Messenko is from X5. It's the weapon you get from Izzy Glow. However, it goes by two names: one in the game and one in the manual. I went with the one in the manual.)

Axl sat down and began examining his squirt gun as Zero plopped down on the couch. "So, what's gonna happen to Aquaman's wreckage?" At that moment, Wily stepped into the room and noticed the wreckage. He replayed the security camera's footage on a laptop he held, then looked up at the wreckage. "This calls for a 'slight' redesign."

* * *

Next time: Megaman deals with a little schizophrenia. 


	3. It Takes Two

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter III

It Takes Two

* * *

Place: Central Tower

Timeline: Present Day

Gate walked into the laboratory where several scientists were surrounding the figure from the ruined hideout. He looked up as Gate and the others entered. "Dream Coonite, I presume?" The figure nodded.

"Where is my granddaughter?!" Barrell angrily stepped forward, but the Reploid kept his frown. "It pains me to talk, so I'll make this brief." Coonite had suffered serious damage from Sigma's scythe, thus explaining his hoarse voice.

"Your daughter, her friend, and the hunters, along with Sigma, have been sent to the past, a trip made possible by the time warp Sigma created by disabling my body."

Gate frowned as well. "So, how do we get them back?" Coonite sighed. "We cannot. I can. Or at one point was able to. My body is weak. I cannot control the continuum unless I have a power surge or something of the nature."

Gate thought for a moment before the PA was turned on. "Gate, I think I've found something interesting. Come to the command room ASAP." Gate smirked. "You've rebuilt Middy, I see."

Gate nodded, then started. "Wait? How'd you know…" Coonite smirked weakly. "Not only do I control the continuum, but I may look into the past, present, and future."

Gate crossed his arms. "Are you able to do this now?" Coonite nodded. He closed his eyes and focused on something. "Axl and Zero are fine, as are the girls. Roll seems to be taking a liking to her doppelganger. X's whereabouts are unknown and Zero has questions about a Doctor Wily."

Coonite opened his eyes. "I hope this will satisfy you for now. If you will excuse me, I believe I have a few more tests that needed to be run…" The scientists quickly got back to work as the group walked down the hall. Dynamo soon caught up with them.

"How'd the interview go?" Gate snorted. "The guys delusional. He thinks that he can see into the past and future simultaneously." Dynamo rolled his eyes and turned as the group walked into the command room. A small green Reploid was sitting in Gate's chair, looking very suave as he did.

"'Bout time." Gate backed up, allowing everyone to see. "Behold, one of the many Reploids of old to be rebuilt for the reconstruction of Terra. This is Middy. He's currently the world's greatest computer genius."

Dynamo walked up and looked at Middy up close. "Kinda short. And, by computer genius… I'm not a rocket scientist, but isn't that…" Middy looked up at the hunter. "A hacker." Dynamo looked down as Middy smiled innocently.

"Now, I think you'll find _this_ interesting." Middy spun around and displayed several images on the large screen. "The whole base is now one big time capsule. Anyone or anything that goes in comes out in the past."

Gate examined the pictures and walked to Middy's side. "So, is there a way to stop it?" Middy opened up several more images, these being Coonite's blueprints. "Him. He can patch the hole up, but first we need the others to come back to our time."

A wooden cane smashed on the ground and everyone turned to Coonite. "Now, I know you're not done with your tests." Coonite limped in, using a wooden cane as an extra support.

"True, I can patch the hole up once they return. But what isn't true is that I can do it immediately. It will take some time before I am back to full power. Only then will I be able to fix the hole. Until then, I suggest you keep that area secured."

Gate turned to fully face Coonite. "Just who are you and what do you want?" Coonite chuckled, then coughed harshly several times. "I am merely a Reploid designed by a genius to control the continuum. If you want to know about me, inside and out, ask the Mother Units."

Gate started. "What? Yuna and Sera?" Coonite frowned. "Another was added? Last I heard, there were only two." Gate growled. "Look, I'm not normally the type to get angry, but I suggest you start talking normally so that we can interpret what you're saying."

Coonite nodded. "Very well. I'll put it in simpler terms. You, Gate, are a key figure in this." Gate raised an eyebrow. "Explain." Coonite sat down in a chair Dynamo obtained. "This is but the third of a series of events. You are a key part in these events."

Gate massaged his forehead for a second before turning back. Coonite was gone and spontaneously appeared next to him. "If you want to save them, then you need me to go back to the base. If I don't, they'll be trapped there forever."

Dynamo gaped. "Oh, so now we've got a time limit?" Coonite shook his head. "Time and space are two things mankind doesn't fully understand. They will fix the hole over time. Eventually to the point of where I will be able to do nothing about it. I can merely speed up this process, not slow it down."

Coonite grunted as he hoisted himself out of the chair and headed towards the door. "I suggest you get started. The faster these events go by, the sooner your troubles will be over."

* * *

Place: Dr. Light's Estate

Timeline: The Past

Zero walked outside and looked to the sky. _'Dr. Wily… Why does that name sound so familiar…'_ He shook his head and walked back into the laboratory. "Ah! Excellent timing. We were just going to get you."

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(The top box fades out as the bottom box is selected.)

"One down. Three to go. I've scanned the remaining Robot Masters. I've already determined the best course of action. That means continuing at the icecap would be beneficial in a quick disposal of the Robot Masters."

(The bottom square is selected.)

Megaman nodded and input the coordinates for the icecap. "Let's hope there's more of a challenge this time." Zero smirked and beamed off with Megaman.

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Stage Select stops)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Chosen plays)

(As the Robot Master appears in the screen, he spreads his arms and turns to the screen. An intellectual kind of voice follows.)

"_I'm Geminiman!"_

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Geminiman Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

Zero beamed down and cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this." He ran across the frozen terrain, shooting down little helicopter-like enemies as they appeared.

He soon came to a wall a path leading down. _'Geminiman should be directly ahead of your position, but the terrain will make it hard to get there. You should take the detour.'_

Zero smirked and used the Triangle jump to scale the wall. "I used the detour." He began charging a shot as he hopped across floating, icy platforms.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Mid-Boss Battle begins playing)

A large tank with a massive, upper torso on it rolled up and opened a hatch. Mettaurs began shooting out of the tank as Zero released the charged shot. This tore through the treads and exploded them, causing the tank to fall.

It then began shooting more Mettaurs out while firing small energy pellets at Zero. He jumped over and summoned the Sigma Blade. With a few swings of the broadsword, the tank exploded.

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Geminiman Stage resumes)

Zero hopped over the wreckage and continued onto solid ground. Within seconds, he'd reached the door to the boss room. "Wow… Is it just me or is this a walk in park for us?" Axl laughed on the opposite end.

'_Duh! The technology is about 500 years old! Of course it's gonna be a cakewalk.'_ Zero shrugged and entered the first set of doors. When those shut, he entered the second and let out a yawn. "Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry this up."

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Geminiman Stage fades out)

_Warning!_

A block of ice, which had Geminiman inside, shimmered before shattering. Geminiman stretched his arms, then stood straight. "Well, this is odd. Are you new here?" Zero snorted. "I'm passing through so to speak."

Geminiman laughed. "Fine. Then pass through. Otherwise, stay here and we can have some fun. How dense do you think I am?" Zero shrugged. "Really dense?" Geminiman snarled. "I see how it is! Fine then! Let's do this!"

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Gemini Man's Health)

------------------------------

Geminiman fired two small, blue pellets that bounced off of Zero's armor before splitting into two people. "This is going to be fun." One jumped across the room as the other ran at Zero. Zero slashed him with the Sigma Blade, making him vanish. "Fake one." Zero looked up at the real version. "Real one."

He began walking towards Geminiman as he split again. He jumped over as the copy ran under him, then shoved the Sigma Blade forward when Geminiman ran at him. The copy disappeared as Zero used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Zero Splitter_

Zero reached back, then swung the broadsword swiftly forward, releasing a large, vertical wave of green energy.

(Gemini Man's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack - Gemini Flare)

"Wha… wha… what the…" Geminiman panicked as Zero began doing a mocking jig. Geminiman snarled and reached his hand forward. "Gemini Laser!" He fired two lasers that bounced off of the walls before jumping over Zero and doing the same thing.

"Messenko!" Zero swung his saber skyward as it was surrounded in water. Geminiman barely had time to cry out as he was frozen solid. He shimmered once before breaking free. However, Zero swiftly slashed through him, successfully slaughtering a second Robot Master.

(Gemini Man's Health)

None

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle fades out)

Geminiman fell backwards and exploded into a thousand particles. "Well, if that wasn't a waste of my time, I don't know what is."

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Zero turned around and faced the back wall. "Hardly a fight." Then, he beamed off.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon begins playing)

_Megaman got Gemini Laser!_

(Megaman, who's armor is sky blue and gray, beams down and shoots a laser that bounds off of the walls. He fires another one before beaming off.)

_Axl got Gemini Laser!_

(Axl beams down and summons his gun. It changes to a laser gun and he begins shooting a continuous laser. He then beams off.)

_Zero got Rekkoha!_

(Zero beams down and smashes his fist into the ground. A barrage of lasers rain down and Zero beams off afterwards.)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon fades out)

Back at the Light estate, Zero walked in as Axl walked up. "Dude, you're like slaughtering these guys to the point of where it isn't even funny! That's awesome!" Zero shrugged. "It's not my fault that Wily sucks at building robots." A long silence followed.

* * *

Next time: Zero gets a little more destructive. 


	4. Bombs Away!

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter IV

Bombs Away!

* * *

Place: Central Tower 

Timeline: Present Day

Dream Coonite stood looking into the distance from the landing site of Central Tower. Ships of all shapes, sizes, and varieties lay on either side of him.

"There you are." Coonite didn't even move as Gate walked up behind him with everyone following him. "I'm sorry. I don't do fortune-telling." Gate growled. "I came up here to ask for your assistance. We need those hunters back and…"

Coonite chuckled. "I've seen what becomes of them. You will get the hunters back, as you will the girls. But you will also get something else." Gate paused. "The Sigma Virus?"

Coonite shook his head. "When the time is right, you will now. For now, Zero will have to deal with his past the best he can." Gate raised an eyebrow and Coonite sensed this. "When Zero learns of his past, he will go mad. Not of the virus, but of his rage."

* * *

Place: Dr. Light's Estate

Timeline: The Past

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(The bottom face fades out.)

"Moving right along… I've detected a weakness in this master's armor. Using the Gemini Laser, you should be able to exploit this weakness."

(The right square is selected.)

Megaman nodded and input the coordinates for a weapons bed. Axl smirked and walked up. "Let's leave Zero behind. We need to draw this out. Ya know, 'cause I need a challenge." Zero shook his head as the two beamed off.

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Stage Select stops)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Chosen plays)

(As the Robot Master appears in the screen, he shoots two missiles from his shoulders, then turns to the screen. A deep voice follows.)

"_I'm Napalmman!"_

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Napalmman Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

Megaman beamed down and began running down the path. Sniper Joes in helicopters appeared and began shooting at him. He dodged the gunfire and jumped down a pit in the ground.

Underground, Mettaurs began shooting pellets at him. Buster shots easily tore through them. Megaman then jumped up and dropped into a pit where a large, dinosaur-like robot stomped up.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Mid-Boss begins playing)

Megaman began shooting the machine as it stomped towards him, then suddenly began stomping backwards while shooting blasts at Megaman.

_Giga Attack_

_Shoryuken_

Megaman charged a shot, then released it during the time that he uppercutted the machine, making his fist combust. The machine was lit ablaze as Megaman landed. Another charged shot finished the machine off.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Napalmman Stage resumes)

Axl beamed down and looked up. "Can I help you?" Axl continued looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, tell me where this leads." Megaman quickly checked with Dr. Light. "Into the warehouse. Why?" Axl grabbed Megaman's hand. "Hold on!"

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl turned into Bulldoze Krillion and drilled through the ceiling. He emerged on the inside of the warehouse. As he converted back to normal, Megaman stumbled around. "Whoa. Major head rush."

_Active Member - Axl_

Megaman beamed off and Axl took lead. He walked up to the four doors with 'W' on them and walked through them. He then ran through the hall and emerged in a room with several missiles laying around.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Napalmman Stage fades out)

_Warning!_

A wall was blown in and Napalmman rolled through the hole. "So, you're the mouse running through my landmine field!" Axl raised an eyebrow. "If you say so…"

Napalmman rotated his shoulders. "Regardless of why you're here, you're about to take a detour to the afterlife!"

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Napalm Man's Health)

----------------------------------------

Napalmman fired several missiles from his shoulders, all of which Axl shot down. Then, as Axl summoned the Laser Gun, Napalmman launched two bombs into the air.

Axl jumped off of the wall and over the bombs as they exploded. Axl shot Napalmman with the laser and he slid backwards. Axl used concentrated fire to further drain Napalmman of health.

Napalmman then fired several more missiles, all of which didn't make it to Axl. Napalmman smashed his foot into the ground after sliding backwards for the third time, making Axl lose his balance.

Napalmman fired one large missile from his forehead and Axl was forced to duck under it. Axl shot a laser through Napalmman, making him slide backwards again.

(Napalm Man's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack - Napalm Bombs Away!)

"Bombs away!" Napalmman began blasting Napalm Bombs out of his hands, devastating the wall behind Axl, who hovered over the missiles. Axl dropped down and shot Napalmman once more, destroying him.

(Napalm Man's Health)

None

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle fades out)

Napalmman stumbled backwards and fell onto his back before exploding. This set off a chain reaction. "Oh, shit…" Axl quickly beamed off as the entire weapons bed lit up like a Roman candle.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

From a nearby building, Axl beamed down and looked at the explosion. "Why didn't I just shoot that missile to start off with?" Axl looked at the screen as he distinctly heard the fourth wall being broken. He shrugged and beamed off.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon begins playing)

_Megaman got Napalm Bomb!_

(Megaman, who's armor is purple and gray, beams down and shoots a bomb that bounces twice before exploding. He fires another one before beaming off.)

_Axl got Napalm Bomb!_

(Axl beams down and summons his gun. It changes to a grenade launcher and he fires the same type of bomb. He then beams off.)

_Zero got Rakukojin!_

(Zero beams down and summons the Sigma Blade. He double-jumps, then holds the broadsword towards the ground. When he lands, several explosions occur where the tip are. Zero beams off afterwards.)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon fades out)

Wily, who'd watched from a distance, walked up and looked at the demolished warehouse before growling. "How many times am I going to have to rebuild these idiots?!"

* * *

Next time: The trio takes on nature itself. 


	5. Nature Strikes Back

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter V

Nature Strikes Back

* * *

Place: Central Tower

Timeline: Present Day

Coonite leaned on a rail in the shopping district of Central Tower. He looked into the distance and sighed. "What's up?" Coonite turned as Barrell walked up. "Nothing. I'm just worried about my creator."

Barrell looked into the distance as well. "I guess you've heard about my recent rants by now." Coonite nodded. "Don't expect me to tell you." Barrell turned his towards him.

"Though I can see into the future, it doesn't mean that I should go around telling people when they'll die. It makes then want to stop that day from coming, but makes it happen earlier in the process."

Coonite stood erect and grabbed his cane. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I can sense that Gate is being stressed out by a certain hunter." Barrell turned and watched as Coonite paused. "Your great-grandson…"

Barrell started as Coonite turned around. "He will be a vital part of the world's reconstruction." He began walking off again. "You should get to know X better while you still can."

* * *

Place: Dr. Light's Estate

Timeline: The Past

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(The box on the right fades out. The box on the left is selected.)

"From my analysis, this should be the easiest of them all." Zero snorted. "Easier than the gun with the squirt gun? I've gotta see this." Megaman and Zero beamed off as metal began mashing together in the center of the city.

(Megaman 3 (NES) - Stage Select stops)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Chosen plays)

(As the Robot Master appears in the screen, he makes a circular motion around his body. A soft voice follows.)

"_I'm Plantman!"_

(Megaman 2 (NES) - Crashman Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

Zero beamed down and drew his saber. He began running down the path, which was in a forest. He easily tore through the Sniper Joes that guarded a staircase that went into some type of building.

Zero walked up the stairs and was nearly crushed by a large robot with a single eye. "Douchebag!" He used Messenko and destroyed the robot. He then walked into a long, wide hallway.

He jumped up and used Rakukojin and busted a weak part of the floor. He fell into the basement where a Ride Chaser sat. "I thought I smelled advanced technology."

He jumped on and began driving down the basement floor. He fired a buster shot that knocked down a shelf, allowing Zero to break through the ceiling and reappeared in the hallway.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Mid-Boss begins playing)

A large steamroller appeared and began throwing blades at Zero. He spun the Ride Chaser around and began shooting green blades at it. Within seconds, the front exploded, but the Ride Chaser ran into a wall and tore through it.

Zero spun it around and began maneuvering through the trees as the steamroller continued chasing him. When it exploded, this knocked Zero off of the Ride Chaser and sent them both after a cliff.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Mid-Boss fades out)

_Zero falling to Theme Park Part 2!_

(Megaman 2 (NES) - Crashman Stage restarts)

_Ready_

Zero got up and brushed himself off. Using Messenko, he put out the fire that the Ride Chaser started, then he began running down the cliff. _"You okay? We saw the fall."_ Zero smirked. "I'm just dandy."

Zero continued to ripped through the Octo Batteries, or Suzies, when he encountered them. He soon came up to a door with a 'W' on it. He walked up, but nothing happened.

"Worthless piece of crap." Zero used his saber and cut down the door. However, this blocked his path. Zero used the Triangle Jump and entered a small cave above him.

Using Rakukojin, he caused a cave-in, opening up a hole in the ground. When he landed in the hallway, he rolled out of the way of the debris. He then entered the door.

(Megaman 2 (NES) - Crashman Stage fades out)

_Warning!_

A flower sat in the far corner of the room. It shimmered, then a figure jumped out of it. He had a yellow helmet with pink petals implanted into it. His body was covered in ivy. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess Plantman."

Plantman frowned. "You're right, yet wrong. Who do you think you are? Setting this theme park on fire?" Zero started. "Okay, first off, I put it out. And two, this is a theme park?"

Plantman scoffed. "You are a burden to Mother Nature. Time for you to expire." Plantman then made a circle with his hands before facing Zero once more.

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Plant Man's Health)

------------------------------

Plantman fired two pellets from his hand, which hit the ground and sprouted into flowers. As they began shooting pellets at Zero, Plantman made another circle, making a circle of petals.

He jumped up, bounced off of the wall, and threw the petal wheel at Zero. He jumped off of the wall and dropped down to use Rakukojin. Plantman was knocked into the wall as he was briefly set ablaze.

_Giga Attack_

_Zero Slicer_

Zero reached back and threw Sigma Blade forward, sending a large wave of green energy slicing through Plantman. Zero then jumped on the wall as Plantman used the petal attack again. As he threw the petal wheel against the wall, Zero dropped down and used Rakukojin.

(Plant Man's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Petal Breeze)

Plantman jumped into the center of the room and caused a spiraling wind of petals to appear. Zero used Rakukojin once more, knocking Plantman into the wall again. Axl then beamed down and used Napalm Bomb to finish him.

(Plant Man's Health)

None

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle fades out)

Plantman fell on his face. "Why?!" He exploded into a hundred particles as Axl turned to Zero.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Axl smiled innocently, then backflipped and raised the grenade launcher. Zero shook his head and they both beamed off.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon begins playing)

_Megaman got Plant Barrier!_

(Megaman, who's armor is green and pink, beams down and throws his arms behind him. Four petals appear and circle his body. They disappear and he beams off.)

_Axl got Plant Barrier!_

(Axl beams down and throws his arms behind him. Four petals appear and circle his body. They disappear, then he beams off.)

_Zero got Raijinshou!_

(Zero dashes forward, then rises into the air. A whirlwind of petals is created, but vanishes when Zero lands. He beams off afterwards.)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon fades out)

As the two returned to the lab, they learned that something was happening in the center of the city. Megaman had left and had already been dispatched there. So, after brief consultation with the girls, who agreed to come, they left.

_Warning!_

The group arrived in the center of the city where the wind was picking up and the clouds were getting dark. Megaman stood in front of a floating sphere of metal. "What is it?"

Suddenly, laughter was heard as large chunks of colored metal came together and turned the sphere into Sigma's head. "Greetings, hunters. Enjoying your stay in the past?"

Zero gripped his saber and Axl summoned his gun as a familiar voice rang out. "Not if our lives depended on it. Everyone turned and watched as X walked past them, pausing briefly to look at Megaman.

His armor had changed since last they'd seen him. He know had the normal armor from Command Mission and, as the wind blew past his body, red energy took the form of a scarf, which was on his back.

"Ah, X! It's about time you got here! I was starting to get worried." Sigma began laughing as X summoned his buster. "You're not leaving here in one piece, Sigma." The head's eyes shimmered. "Oh? Then come on!"

(Megaman X5 (PSX) - Intro Boss begins playing)

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------

X began charging a shot as Sigma's mouth opened and releasing tons of tiny blue spheres. X released the charged shot, sending the head reeling backwards. He shifted weapons (noticeable by his scarf becoming purple) and he began charging.

"Napalm Bomb!" He launched a small bomb into the air and, moments later, several bombs fell from the sky, devastating Sigma's head. His scarf became sky blue as he began charging weapons again.

Sigma went to charge at him, but X dashed under it. He then waited for the head to reappear in front of him. "Gemini Laser!" He released a massive laser that drained the energy from Sigma's head.

His scarf became blue and he began charging once more. "Water Balloon!" He shoved his buster forward and began releasing a large amount of water bubbles. Sigma's mouth opened and X dashed aside as he fired a large laser.

His scarf became pink as Sigma charged him again. "Plant Barrier!" Two rings, each consisting of four petals, began rapidly spinning around his body, knocking Sigma's head back. Sigma began shooting the blue pellets again, but they bounced off of X's barrier.

_Giga Attack_

_Spread Shot_

As Plant Barrier disappeared, X charged a buster shot and aimed at Sigma. He then lifted the buster and shot into the sky. Then, a large amount of pink energy bursts fell from the sky, devastating Sigma's head further. X simply charged another shot, fired it, and finished off Sigma.

(Sigma's Health)

None

(Megaman X5 (PSX) - Intro Boss fades out)

"Nice try, hunter! But I won't die! Not this easily!" The head then fell to the ground and began exploding as the sky became blue once more.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

X thrust his hand into the air and lowered it as he was suddenly hugged by Roll. "Um… Hi…" Zero walked shaking his head. "And here I thought that you'd gotten lost."

Suddenly, snickering was heard. "He wasn't lost. He was followed." Some green goop suddenly came out from under a manhole and began taking the form of something. "Shit!"

Toxic Seahorse solidified as Commander Yammark and spoke in a feminine tone. "Well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" A large chunk of junk rolled up and Ground Scaravich crawled onto it. "Sorry 'bout spoiling your reunion…"

Gigavolt Man-O-War appeared in a thunderbolt. "…but you know how use Mavericks work." Zero drew his saber as Axl pointed his gun at them. "Please! It's not that easy!" Seahorse melted back into the sewers as Scaravich rolled away.

Both Yammark and Man-O-War flew off as Megaman ran forward. "What was that?" Zero growled. "Mavericks. They followed us here!"

* * *

Next time: The bosses get a little tougher as the group heads to the sewers. 


	6. Intoxicated

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter VI

Intoxicating

* * *

Place: Central Tower 

Timeline: Present Day

Coonite frowned suddenly and got several people to turn to him. "Mr. Commander, did you seal of the warp as I asked?" When Gate threw him an annoyed look, Coonite looked out the window. "You should. Four Mavericks just snuck into the warp. Seahorse. Yammark. Scaravich. And Man-O-War if I recall."

Gate growled and swung to Coonite. "I'm sick and tired of this! You don't run things around here. I do! If I want this 'warp' sealed off…" Coonite simply looked at Gate apathetically. "Need I repeat your history to the audience we have available? Or should I tell them what happens to them in the future?"

Gate slammed his fist on a nearby table. "You're not a frickin' psychic, so stop acting like one!" Coonite turned to the humans, who looked dumbfounded. He began by pointing at Tron.

"Childbirth." He moved to Roll. "Collapsing building." To Teasel. "During an attempt to help the hunters." To Barrell. "Old age." To Banner and Matilda. "Likewise."

He then lowered his hand and looked at Gate. "Turned into Live Metal." Gate scoffed. "And that was…" Coonite lowered his head and closed his eyes. "The way you are all going to die."

* * *

Place: Dr. Light's Estate 

Timeline: The Past

(ME3 Stage Select 2)

(Megaman X (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(The box on the left fades out. Then, four more boxes appear in each of the corners. Toxic Seahorse, which is the upper left square, is selected.)

"I think that we should start with the basics. The sewers are the closest thing and Seahorse has already headed down there. So, let's do this."

(Megaman X (SNES) - Stage Select 1 stops)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Chosen plays)

(As Seahorse appears, he swings his arms to either side of his body. A snotty voice follows.)

"_Come and get me!"_

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Toxic Seahorse Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

X and Megaman beamed down in the sewers. If you will, I'd like to get in on this." X shrugged and beamed off. Megaman began running down the sewers, destroying the Mettaur that he encountered.

He then dropped into a pit and noticed spikes at the bottom. "Well, I'm screwed…" X beamed down in a pipe and dash-jumped, catching Megaman in midair.

"On second thought, I'll help Dr. Light." X smirked as X beamed off. He began running down the pipe that he was in as the red scarf flapped behind him.

He soon came to a crate, which he picked up and threw against a wall. He used it to dash-jump across another set of spikes and into another pipe.

X then encountered a Big Eye that he took out with a single buster shot. He then entered the hallway to the boss. "Hmm. Short sewer system." Suddenly, he dropped down into another sewer below the hallway. There a small machine in a bubble floated down.

"Intruders bad… Must eliminate intruders…" X looked at the machine and raised an eyebrow. "Negative. Must eliminate intruders…" X shrugged as the robot began moving.

X began charging a shot and, when the robot came close, he blew a hole through it. It fell to the ground and exploded. X shrugged and used the Triangle Jump to get back into the hallway. He then went through the second pair of doors.

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Toxic Seahorse Stage fades out)

_Warning!_

Footsteps were heard and X looked up as green slime trickling through the metal grate in the ceiling. The goop formed a puddle that turned into Toxic Seahorse.

"Darn it all! Note to self: never rely on primitive technology." X pointed accusingly at Seahorse. "Hey, this is when I was created!" Seahorse shrugged. "I know that! Why do you think I'm here?"

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Toxic Seahorse's Health)

---------------------------------------------

X began charging a shot as Seahorse swung his head and released a bubble of acid. Megaman dodged it and fired the charged shot. This knocked Seahorse backwards, but made him jump over X.

He dashed under Seahorse and began charging another shot as Seahorse swung his tail at X. He launched the buster again, knocking Seahorse back slightly.

_Execute X/ Zero Double Attack!_

X began charging a third shot and kneeled as Zero beamed down and charged his buster. When they released, a powerful double-helix shot knocked Seahorse into the wall.

X beamed to the sidelines, letting Zero take lead. He summoned the Sigma Blade and began hacking away. After a three-hit combo, Seahorse managed to launch an acid bubble into Zero's chest.

_Giga Attack_

_Zero Slicer_

He hissed as the acid began eroding his armor and he reached the broadsword back. He swung it forward, leaving a nice gash in Seahorse's side.

(Toxic Seahorse's Health)

-----------------

(Near Death Attack - Acid Fountain)

Seahorse swung his tail at Zero until he'd gotten to the center of the room. Then, he threw his head back and began shooting bunches of acid bubbles out of his mouth. Zero swung the broadsword above his head, then lunged forward and managed to decapitate Seahorse.

(Toxic Seahorse's Health)

None

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle scratches)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Toxic Seahorse's head fell to the ground and he exploded as Zero did summoned his saber, replaced it, and turned his back. "Hardly a fight."

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon begins playing)

_Megaman and X got Acid Bubble!_

(Megaman, who's armor is light green and yellow, beams down. Then X, who's scarf is light green, beams down below Megaman. They both shoot a bubble of acid and Megaman beams off. Then, X charges the attack and throws his buster into the air as a ton of bunch of acid bubbles are fired from it. They eventually disappear and he beams off.)

_Axl got Acid Arrow!_

(Axl beams down and summons his gun, which turns into a crossbow. He begins shooting green, acidic arrows forward. Then, he beams off.)

_Zero got Raijingeki!_

(Zero beams down and thrusts the saber in front of him. It is surrounded in acid, some of which is thrown forward. He returns the saber to its' holster and beams off.)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon fades out)

Moments later, X and Zero walked into Dr. Light's lab. "Cut the prick's head off." Both Rolls shuddered at the thought as Dr. Light handed X a microchip. "These are the head parts. While dashing, certain bricks can be moved or broken."

X took off his helmet and installed the chip. "Thanks again, doctor." When Zero gave him a confused look, X smirked. "How do you think I got this snazzy look?" Future Roll giggled as X spun around presenting his 'snazzy look' to everyone in the room.

Zero, meanwhile, had walked off shaking his head when he grabbed his head in pain and, in a few agonizing seconds, passed out.

* * *

Next time: The group will face one of the few female Mavericks. 


	7. Enter The Dragonfly

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter VII

Enter The Dragonfly

* * *

Place: Central Tower

Timeline: Present Day

* * *

Everyone remained quiet for a few seconds. "Say what?" Dynamo leaned against the wall he stood by. "Oh, yes. I forgot you. Executed." Dynamo started, lost his balance, and fell to the floor.

"If I remember correctly, but X is the one to have done it." Everyone remained silent for a few more seconds. "Come again?" Coonite frowned. "Yes, in one of my visions, X is the leader of an anti-human campaign known as Neo Arcadia."

Coonite stood up and walked to the window. "Yes, sir. If my visions come true, which I pray they don't, then this world will one day be completely run by Mavericks."

* * *

Place: Dr. Light's Estate

Timeline: The Past

* * *

"Zero!" Everyone ran to his side as he slowly got up. "Ugh… My head…" He shook it, then stood up. "A pain just shot through my head and I don't know why." Dr. Light began pondering this as he motioned them all into his lab.

(Megaman X (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(The box in the upper left fades out. Commander Yammark, which is the upper right square, is selected.)

"Next, Yammark has detected in a nearby greenhouse. Let's check there while Dr. Light looks for the others."

(Megaman X (SNES) - Stage Select 1 stops)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Chosen plays)

(As Yammark appears, she throws her arms behind her and looks at the screen. A feminine voice follows.)

"_Do you really plan on stopping me?"_

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Commander Yammark Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

X and Megaman beamed down as the doors opened by themselves. "God forbid that _this_ should suggest anything." X ran inside and began blasting through the Sniper Joes that blocked his path. He then dropped into a hole in the ground and aerial-dashed over spikes.

He then climbed a ladder and appeared in the next area. He quickly ran for the door as the glass in the roof began shattering. X fired a buster shot to destroy the wall in front of him, allowing him to continue. One more wall fell and finally Megaman found himself in a corridor.

"Short greenhouse." Megaman beamed down and they both entered the doors. Suddenly, a large mosquito-like robot flew in and was shot down by a fully-charged shot.

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Commander Yammark Stage fades out)

_Warning!_

Yammark flew in and several dragonfly-like drones flew in and began spinning around her. "Well, well. We meet again, hunter." Megaman started. "You're a girl?!" Yammark growled. "So what if I am? I can do whatever you guys can do with twice the ease!"

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Commander Yammark's Health)

---------------------------------------------

Megaman beamed off as X shifted weapons. "Acid Bubble!" The bubble began eating away at Yammark's wings as she cried out. "Agh!" X began charging the weapons as she used Yammark Option and began shooting green pellets of energy from the drones. "Acid Bubble!"

X threw his buster into the air, releasing dozens of bubbles, hurting Yammark further. Yammark began flying towards X with the drones following as he used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Spread Shot_

The spread shots pummeled the ground and knocked Yammark back, allowing X to shoot another Acid Bubble. X swapped places with Zero as he got tired of waiting. "Okay, I ready and willing to pwn." Zero used Raijingeki and knocked Yammark to the ground.

_Giga Attack_

_Zero Slicer_

The powerful wave of energy destroyed Yammark's wings and sent her flying into the wall.

(Commander Yammark's Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Yammark Wall)

Yammark summoned more drones until they covered the back wall. Then, they began moving up and down as they fired off green pellets. Zero sliced his way through, then used the Sigma Blade to finish off Yammark with Raijingeki.

(Commander Yammark's Health)

None

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Yammark threw her arms behind her. "No!!" She exploded as Zero turned his back. "Hardly a fight." He then beamed back to the lab.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon begins playing)

_Megaman and X got Yammer Option!_

(Megaman, who's armor is green and tan, beams down. Then X, who's scarf is green, beams down below Megaman. They swing their arms as four dragonfly drones appear and circle their bodies. They disappear and Megaman beams off. Then, X charges the attack and Numerous drones appear, each off them shooting green bursts of energy. They eventually disappear and he beams off.)

_Axl got Yammer Burst!_

(Axl beams down and summons his gun, which turns into the squirt gun. He begins shooting green pellets forward. Then, he beams off.)

_Zero got Yammer Buster!_

(Zero beams down and shoots a green pellet from his buster. He turns around and beams off.)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon fades out)

As the three beamed down, Zero cracked his neck. "At this rate, we'll be done in no time." Megaman shook his head and walked off as Dr. Light walked up to X.

"These are the buster parts for your new armor. Instead of charged shots, it fires semi-automatic rounds that combust when mixed with oxygen, creating fiery buster shots."

X nodded his appreciation, then placed the chip into his buster. Meanwhile, Tron was looking outside. "Hey, guys. Aren't you worried about how we'll get back to our own time?"

Axl shrugged. "I guess… I mean, Gate's probably looking for a way to do just that right now. Well, not _right_ now, but you get my point. Right?"

* * *

Next time: The hunters take on a treasure hunter. 


	8. Scarabian Nights

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter VIII

Scarabian Nights

* * *

Place: Central Tower

Timeline: Present Day

* * *

"Run by Mavericks, huh?" Gate walked to Coonite's side. "Another one of your bullshit visions I take it?" Coonite calmly grabbed Gate's hand and they were both surrounded in a black glow.

* * *

Place: Central Tower

Timeline: Future

* * *

"Where are we?!" Coonite pointed forward to Central Tower, which lay at a slant. After some walking, they entered the building. "Oh God…" The bodies of executed humans hung from the ceiling as horrific icons of a Maverick rampage.

Gate turned away and walked back a few steps. "What is this…" Coonite looked to their left, then motioned in that direction. "A few years into the future."

Gate looked at Coonite and they both walked to the top of the hill. In the valley below, humans were being slaughtered by Mavericks and some Mavericks even turned against their allies. All the time, a caped Sigma and Vile watched this from the opposing end.

"This future will become a reality, but the question is 'When?' To postpone this, I'll need your cooperation. We need the hunters to keep Sigma at bay for at least three more years."

* * *

Place: Central Tower

Timeline: Present

* * *

The glow faded and Gate stumbled back. "The decision is yours, Mr. Commander. You can either cooperate with me or you watch as the human race is massacred out of existence. Whether or not you believe in my abilities is of no concern."

* * *

Place: Dr. Light's Estate

Timeline: The Past

* * *

(Megaman X (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(The box in the upper right fades out. Ground Scaravich, which is the lower right square, is selected.)

"Next, Scaravich's been found in some nearby ruins. We've got to be careful though. This is an important mining site as well."

(Megaman X (SNES) - Stage Select 1 stops)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Chosen plays)

(As Scaravich appears, he rubs his metallic moustache. A menacing voice follows.)

"_I'll finish you!"_

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Ground Scaravich Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

X and Zero beamed down and ran into the mining site. They quickly jumped onto an elevator and began riding it up. They arrived on a floor that was overrun with Mettaurs.

Zero chuckled and pulled out the T Breaker. "Go on ahead! I'll catch up!" X nodded and dash-jumped onto a wall that was near them. He used the Triangle Jump and scaled the wall.

When he got to the top, a small tank rolled up. X charged a shot fully and blasted through the tank as it opened its' eye and began firing at X. Zero then joined him on that level. "Most of them ran off, but I had fun."

X shook his head and they continued on. They soon entered a small corridor and emerged out on a single girder. They dash-jumped up a vertical passage and entered another corridor.

There, Sniper Joes in helicopters appeared. X began shooting them down as Zero slashed through the Big Eyes. They soon came across a third corridor that led to some doors. "Let's kick this guys ass and get out of here."

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Ground Scaravich Stage fades out)

_Warning!_

Dirt was thrown into the air and soon formed a ball. Scaravich crawled out of the hole and put his feet on the ball. "Well, well. You made it. Maybe now I won't be so bored."

Zero scoffed. "You won't be bored at all. You'll be dead." Scaravich blew it off. "Why waste time while idle chatter? Let's fight, hunter!"

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Ground Scaravich's Health)

---------------------------------------------

X beamed off as Zero dashed over the dirt ball as Scaravich rolled it away. He used Yammark Buster, causing static to course over Scaravich's body. He rolled to the other side only to have Zero dash over the ball and do it again.

The ball exploded and Scaravich rolled away. He rolled out a larger ball and began shooting weak bursts of energy at him. Zero used Yammark Buster and dashed over the ball as Scaravich rolled to the opposite side.

He used it again and Scaravich rolled off as the ball exploded. A massive ball was rolled in and Zero easily countered it.

_Giga Attack_

_Zero Slicer_

Zero launched a blade that cut through Scaravich and the ball. It exploded and Scaravich rolled off.

(Ground Scaravich's Health)

-------------

(Near Death Attack - Ground Dash Frenzy)

Scaravich rolled back in and began rapidly quickly balls of dirt at Zero. He cut through several and managed to use Yammark Buster, stopping the attack.

He used it again as Scaravich went to roll away. Scaravich pushed a massive ball in and Zero managed to dash over it and tear through Scaravich's body.

(Ground Scaravich's Health)

None

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Scaravich simply fell onto his back. "Why me…" He exploded as Zero did turned his back.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon begins playing)

_Megaman and X got Ground Dash!_

(Megaman, who's armor is brown and gray, beams down. Then X, who's scarf is brown, beams down below Megaman. They fire a gear, which is instantly surrounded by trash. Megaman then beams off. Then, X charges the attack and releases a larger gear. It is surrounded by garbage, but is fired straight forward. Then, he beams off.)

_Axl got Ground Dash!_

(Axl beams down and summons his gun, which turns into the grenade launcher. He shoots a gear, which is instantly surrounded by garbage. Then, he beams off.)

_Zero got G-Crush!_

(Zero beams down and draws his saber. He levels it with his head, then thrusts forward. He turns around and beams off.)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon fades out)

Back at the estate, X walked up to Dr. Light, who handed him a third chip part. "These are the armor parts for the armor. With it, damage will be halved and converted into energy for the Charge Collider, a powerful attack that causes you to charge forward and release the energy from your buster."

X nodded his appreciation and inserted the chip into his buster. "So, what now? We've got one Maverick left, but what then?" X turned to Axl who waved. "Well?"

* * *

Place: Central Tower

Timeline: The Present

* * *

"Care to tell us what you saw?" Gate focused on the monitors in front of him. "If his vision becomes a reality, then this war will quickly escalate into a massacre. I, for one, am not about to let this happen."

Gate then turned to Coonite. "What did you mean 'hold Sigma at bay for three more years'?" Coonite shook his head. "You will learn in due time. For now, focus on the hunters. They are our main objective."

* * *

Next time: X meets his brother and Zero learns about Wily. 


	9. Mega Man O War

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter IX

Mega Man-O-War

* * *

Place: Undistinguished

Timeline: Future

* * *

Coonite looked around, then looked up the three large steps in front of him. A wall made mainly out of wicker stood in the way, blocking access to the third step to those who couldn't use the Triangle Jump.

Just then, a door behind him opened and a figure walked in, a Zweihänder strapped to his back. "Equinox!!" His voice was harsh and Coonite felt the heat from his anger.

Chuckling was heard and rose petals began fluttering down to the floor. "Cyrus… Where is he?!" A door in the wicker wall flipped around, revealing a Reploid with a black rose for a head. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

The figure growled. "Cool down, Damien. I'm going to be your opponent. You'll have to beat me if you even want Equinox to consider fighting you." Damien drew his Zweihänder and aimed it at Cyrus. "With pleasure…"

* * *

Place: Central Tower

Timeline: Present

* * *

"I think he's dead…" Coonite's eyelids fluttered open and frowned. "Interesting…" He stood up and used his cane to walk to Gate's side. "It should interest you, Mr. Commander, that I've discovered an entirely different planet that resembles our own in more ways than one."

* * *

Place: Dr. Light's Estate

Timeline: Past

* * *

(Megaman X (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(The box in the lower right fades out. Gigavolt Man-O-War, which is the lower left square, is selected.)

"Finally, Man-O-War's been flying through the city for a while. We'd better stop him before he does anything hasty."

(Megaman X (SNES) - Stage Select 1 stops)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Chosen plays)

(As Man-O-War appears, he spreads his limbs. A squeaky voice follows.)

"_Peppermint!"_

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Gigavolt Man-O-War Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

Megaman used the Super Adaptor and began flying over the city. Moments later, a UFO-like creature whizzed by. Megaman quickly took up the chase and charged his buster.

When he got close, he launched the Super Fist, a powerful boomerang-like fist that severely damaged Man-O-War. "Geez! This guys awfully weak!" _'I know. He's considered one of the weakest Mavericks out there. The hard part's long gone.'_

As Man-O-War began dropping mines, Megaman charged the buster and fired another fist. This took him down. "You can't be serious…" Man-O-War began declining and Megaman followed him.

(A.N. That entire level is seriously that easy. My record is forty-five seconds, level _and_ boss together.)

Elsewhere, Zero was researching Dr. Wily online. He learned of the Robot Masters and the trouble he'd caused, all called the Wily Wars. "Geez…" Zero stood up and shook his head.

He walked outside to get some air as a black-armored figure beamed down. "Where's… Ah!" The figure suddenly gaped at Zero as Axl and the others came out. "Yes?"

Bass growled and fired at Zero, who easily deflected the shot with his saber. "Damn the old man… He couldn't have finished you this fast…" Everyone suddenly froze as Zero saw where this was going. "What old man…"

Bass snorted. "Wily, of course. You braindead or something?" No one knows what happened just then, though Roll, Tron, and Axl all agree that, for a few seconds, the Red Demon returned.

Zero lunged at Bass with unbelievable speed, pinning him against a tree. "Where is he?!" Bass gasped for air, making Zero clutch his throat tighter. "Where… is… he…" Bass barely made out 'base' before Zero threw him to the ground.

"Rest assured, Dr. Light, these so-called Wily Wars are about to come to a screeching halt!" He beamed off before anyone could say anything. Just then, Auto walked out of the house. "What'd I miss?"

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Gigavolt Man-O-War Stage fade out)

_Warning!_

Man-O-War landed softly, then turned into his actual form. Megaman flew down and released himself from the transformation. "No! No! You won't stop me! You can't stop me!"

Megaman backed up. "Wait… What?" Man-O-War began sparking. "Lord Sigma… I must… make his dreams… a reality!!" Just then, a whistle resounded through the city as a red-armored, scarfed man beamed down. "Protoman!" Protoman nodded at him. "Alright, buddy. Let's do this."

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Gigavolt Man-O-War's Health)

------------------------------

"Peppermint! Lovefish!" Man-O-War began spinning around as Protoman unleashed the Proto Strike, one of the strongest attacks that Dr. Light's robots had.

The shots tore through the mines and knocked Man-O-War backwards. "Beaver breath!" Man-O-War began shooting electricity from his hands while Protoman continued to unleash the powerful shots.

"Hi-yah!" Man-O-War began shooting small, slow trails of electricity, which Protoman deflected with his shield. He began firing again, pushing Man-O-War back further.

(Gigavolt Man-O-War's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Thunder Dancer)

"Thunder Dancer!" Man-O-War flew high into the air and began shooting thunderbolts at the ground while Protoman continued to shoot him. The second shot knocked Man-O-War out of the air and he almost hit the ground, but Protoman shot once more, wiping him out.

(Gigavolt Man-O-War's Health)

None

(Megaman (Gameboy) - Boss Battle fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Man-O-War floated in air, letting his limbs hang down. "Crap!" He exploded as Protoman did waved his finger. "Not even close to fair." He put his shield on his back and beamed off. Megaman, who'd watched the slaughter, snapped out of his trance and returned to the estate.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon begins playing)

_Megaman and X got Chain Thunder!_

(Megaman, who's armor is yellow and gray, beams down. Then X, who's scarf is yellow, beams down below Megaman. They fire a series of small thunderbolts. Megaman then beams off. Then, X charges the attack and releases a one large thunderbolt. Then, he beams off.)

_Axl got Plasma Storm!_

(Axl beams down and summons his gun, which turns into the plasma gun. He shoots a continuous stream of plasma before beaming off.)

_Zero got T-Storm!_

(Zero beams down and raises his saber. Thunder strikes down in the surrounding area. He turns around and beams off.)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Get Weapon fades out)

At the estate, X, who'd been on the sidelines watching Protoman walked up with the other two to the estate's door. "X! Zero's gone mad!" He raised an eyebrow as Axl ran outside. "He was created by Wily." X stepped forward. "What?!" Axl nodded.

"Now, he's gone mad and is looking for him. He's gonna kill the guy!" X went to beam off, but Dr. Light ran outside. "Before you go, X, I've made this for you. It's the last armor part."

X inserted the chip into his buster and his armor changed. Though it bore resemblances to his previous armor, this one was black and had a clawed buster.

"This is the X Fire armor, a flame-type armor. The boots parts I just gave you will allow a vertical dash." X nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Light. We'll get Zero before anything happens." Axl, Megaman, and Protoman nodded, then they all beamed off in unison.

* * *

Next time: The group walks into hell. 


	10. A Little Slice of Hell

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

Chapter X

* * *

A Little Slice Of Hell

* * *

Place: Undistinguished 

Timeline: Future

* * *

"…I will not miss that rendezvous…' That poem was written by a hero and if the loss of my life is what it takes for true peace, then so be it. I will chase my dream to the death if necessary. That is what the Master wanted. True peace." 

Roll, who looked much older, frowned. "X…" A girl standing next to a floating piece of metal that bore an extreme resemblance to X. "Be careful…" Tears began flowing from Roll's eyes as the metal turned to the smaller girl. A crowd of people followed his gaze.

"Aile, let's go." The girl, Aile, nodded and thrust her arm forward. It an instant, the metal disappeared and she looked like X. _'For true peace, we cannot be defeated…'_

Just then, a door opened and two heavily-armored soldiers stood there next to a woman. One of them walked up and looked at Aile. "We're ready, Aile. Whenever you're ready, we'll give you lift. Our friends already entered Slipspace."

Aile nodded and she followed him as he began walking away. "John…" The figure paused and slowly looked at Roll. "Take care of my granddaughter… Please…"

A second passed by before he nodded. Just then, another heavily-armored soldier ran up. He saluted and the soldier next to Aile returned it. "The dropship's ready…"

* * *

Place: Central Tower 

Timeline: Present

* * *

"I still think he's dead…" Coonite opened his eyes and sighed. "Ms. Casket?" Roll and Matilda turned to him as everyone paused what they were doing. "It should interest you that your husband will die for true peace." 

Matilda turned to Banner as Coonite pointed at Roll. "Not you. Her." She started as Coonite stood up. "Your husband, along with your granddaughter, Aile, will put an end to the Maverick threat once and for all, but at a cost."

Roll began exchanging confused looks with her parents as Coonite paused and looked out of the window. "Still, that person… the one with the armor… Mr. Commander, if this vision comes to pass, many unexpected things will happen…"

* * *

Place: Dr. Light's Estate 

Timeline: Past

* * *

(Megaman Excel 3 Stage Select 2)

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(The final square fades out and they all merge into one central square. The silhouette of a round creature is visible.)

"I last noticed Zero's signal… Here! On the outskirts of Wily's fortress." X nodded. Then, we'll head there." X and Axl beamed off as Dr. Light turned back to the other two. "I want you two to go inside the fortress and get as far in as you can." They nodded and also beamed off.

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Wily Map plays)

(Two people teleport on the outskirts of the base as two more beam inside it. A single dot appears on the outside of the base.)

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Wily Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

X beamed down, then began running down a path. He blasted through a robot as it walked up and also the second one as it walked up. He then shot a fully-charged blast through three Big Eyes and entered a small hole in the wall.

Then entered another one and climbed down the ladder. He blasted through the Sniper Joe, then climbed onto a small floating platform. He climbed down another ladder and jumped over an electrified pendulum.

He jumped over three small holes that spat fire out of them and climbed up another ladder. He jumped over the pendulum and destroyed the enemy that sat there.

He climbed up one last ladder, watching out for the streams of electricity coming out of the wall and stood up inside a hallway. He ran down in and entered a small room.

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Wily Stage fades out)

(A.N. This tune is available on Atomic Fire.)

_Warning!_

Suddenly, several blobs flew in, began spinning around, fell to the ground, formed a bubble, and turned into the Yellow Devil as the door behind X closed.

"Bumo! Bumomomomo Bumomo! Bumo!" X raised an eyebrow. "Could you please repeat that? I couldn't really make out anything you said." The Yellow Devil clenched its' hands. "Bumomo? Bumomomomo! Bumooo!" It blinked twice before closing its' eye.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Fortress Battle begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on Atomic Fire.)

(Yellow Devil's Health)

------------------------------

X prepared to fire a shot as the devil turned into a whirlwind of small blobs that began shooting at him. He stood under the first and jumped over the second.

He did this thrice more before standing under three and jumping over the fourth. He waited as three more blobs flew over his head, then jumped over the final one.

It then formed the devil and fired an energy burst at him. X fired a fiery shot that burned the devil's eye. It fell on its' butt, then stood up and formed the whirlwind.

X, having easily memorized the pattern, dodged the blobs again and then dodged the energy burst.

_Giga Attack_

_Charge Collider_

X dashed forward, then released charged energy into the devil. Most of the damage was absorbed by its' body, but it still took heavy damage.

(Near Death Attack - Super Beam)

It formed the whirlwind and repeated its' pattern. Then, it opened its' eye and fired a laser out of it. After easily sidestepping it, X fired one last fiery pellet into its' eye, finishing it off.

(Yellow Devil's Health)

None

"Bu… mooooooooo…" It slowly melted into a puddle which it fell face-first into. Then, it exploded and the blobby liquid vanished.

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

X dunked his hand and snorted. "Not even close…" Suddenly, something beeped in his helmet. _'X, I need to help Megaman and Protoman. They entered Wily's fortress, but their under heavy fire."_ X nodded, then beamed off.

* * *

Place: Central Tower 

Timeline: Present

* * *

"Unexpected things? Like what?" Coonite chuckled. "The return of those thought dead. A reploid far more powerful than Axle. New allies gathered by the Maverick dream. And the help of a man." 

Gate looked at Dynamo, who shrugged. "A man? Can't you be more specific?" Coonite nodded. "Certainly. Our future does not lie here. It lays elsewhere, where the history is much more lush than our own."

Gate raised an eyebrow. "A planet that is almost an exact replica of our own. One that we are destined to become. And with the hunters, we will defeat the threats of the Mavericks with the assistance of a man known as the Master Chief…"

* * *

Next time: The hunters take on one of Wily's biggest creations. 


	11. Holy Hell! That Thing's Huge!

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter XI

'Holy Hell! That Thing's Huge!'

* * *

Place: Undistinguished 

Timeline: Future

* * *

"…General Erngas, sir! You've got visitors." A massive, gray-armored figure growled as the group walked up. Zero, Axl, and X wore bizarre outfits and Zero had a black visor in front of his eyes. Among them were Roll, Teasel, and several unknown figures. 

"What's the situation?"

"Let them in. Not good, guys. It looks like every Merger on the planet has come together for one last strike against us. Needless to say, I think we've got a war on our hands."

"Nothing we can't handle."

Everyone turned around as several figures in massive armor walked up. The leader saluted. "Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, reporting for duty, sir!" Erngas smirked slightly. "At ease."

John released the salute. "These are fellow Spartans. They've been cloned from DNA of the original Spartans, technology given to us by you." One of the Spartans chuckled.

"I guess I owe you my life, huh?"

"That's Fred."

Erngas nodded. "Follow me." The group followed Erngas to a scaffolding. "Oh my…" Several stories below them, hunters prepared for the battle. "What are those things?"

Several hunters got into massive, man-like armors. "The latest Ride Armors. The Apollo Armor, I believe." X turned to a floating piece of metal that resembled Gate. "Told you that they'd come in handy one day."

"Sir, we've got two more visitors." Mistresses Yuna and Sera entered the room. "What are you to doing here? What about Elysium?" Yuna waved her hand. "It's fine, it's the planet we're worried about. So, we used the weapons development planet in West Terrain and we brought these."

Messengers from a company known as the Giro Express walked in with large carts, amongst them were two kids, a boy and girl. The girl smiled and waved to someone who waved back. A blonde also walked in. "Well, this must be good for business, Giro." Giro started, turned to Zero, then chuckled. "It is." Giro then turned to the messengers and nodded.

"Sweet Jesus!! Chief, check my vitals 'cause I think that I just died and went to Heaven." In the carts was an unbelievable arsenal of weapons. "Let's begin." Yuna motioned to a gun and Master Chief pulled it out. "Is that a chainsaw?" Yuna nodded. "This is the Lancer. Not only is it a high-powered rifle, but it also acts as a close-range melee weapon, hence…"

John passed it to Fred, then picked up another one. "The Hammer of Dawn, a very devastating weapon. Merely fire when on a planet with some sort of satellite in orbit and move around the laser-targeting systems. The lasers will do the rest." John chuckled and passed it to a Spartan who whistled. "I'm gonna love this thing."

"Next, the Zodiac. Let me put it this way: if allies are in front of the gun when you go to fire, wait until they're out of there, otherwise they'll be disintegrated with everything else."

John passed it to another Spartan. "The Mercury Bow. It's a crossbow that fires a super-chilled sliver of mercury. If the initial impact doesn't kill them, which it should, then the following mercury poison should."

John passed that to X, then turned to the Mother Units. "Funny, I brought one of my own toys." He snapped his fingers and was passed a massive brownish box-like thing.

"The Spartan laser. A devastating hybrid between a sniper rifle and a rocket launcher. You're heavier hunters are probably the only ones who should handle this, weight and recoil and whatnot. That, plus we've got the Index."

Erngas nodded. "Yuna. Sera. Get those weapons to the Spartans, the hunters, anyone who's fighting on our side." The Mother Units nodded and retrieved their weapons.

"Belinia, what's their ETA?"

"About five minutes to halfway, sir!"

"Halfway?"

"I want to be as far from Central Tower as possible."

Ten minutes later and the Merger army entered the city known as The Epicore. "This is it! Behold, for the time of our rise to power has come!" Just then, dozens of Pelican dropships flew in and dropped down to the ground.

Hundreds of hunters, prepared for battle, jumped out and stood ready. The master Chief walked down the ramp, then looked into the crowd. "My God…"

In the center of their army, several alien-like creatures stood. One looked at Master Chief and growled. Master Chief did the same. "They've cloned the Covenant…"

The Chief looked back into the Pelican and opened up a public COM channel. "Listen up! We've got Covenant bogies in there. As of now, they are the Spartans' main focus. We deal with those bastards first."

Dozens of acknowledgment lights blinked and the Chief clicked something on the side of his helmet. "Dr. Halsey?" An acknowledgment light blinked. "I'm ready." Cold liquid filled the back of his head, then he felt a presence enter.

"Still very roomy in here. Just like before."

"Nice to see you too, Cortana."

The Pelican ships slowed as the majority of the hunters took their positions on the ground. "Let's give 'em hell!" The hunters charged towards the Mergers as they did the same. Master Chief raised his shotgun and cocked it. "Here we go again."

* * *

Place: Central Tower 

Timeline: Present

* * *

"What in God's name…" Coonite stood up and began huffing. "That was… our future… I'm sorry, but that will be the last vision that I can manage for a while. My CPU needs time to rest."

* * *

Place: Wily's Fortress 

Timeline: Past

* * *

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Wily Map plays)

(A line is drawn from the first dot to a second one the appears inside the base.)

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Wily Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

X, in his CM Armor, and Axl beamed down and found themselves near a large open area. Megaman and Protoman were thrown aside as Toxic Seahorse and Commander Yammark walked up. "We barely managed to take out the other six, so when these guys showed up…"

Axl shrugged. "Less work for us." He transformed into Sigma's previous Kaiser Body and launched a massive laser that disintegrated them both. He then transformed back to normal cracked his neck. "See? No sweat."

Megaman and Protoman stood up and beamed off for repairs. X and Axl both ran across the open field. Suddenly, a massive roar sounded thrown the area and they both looked up as a huge dragon landed in front of them. "Holy shit! That thing's huge!"

It reached its' head back and swung it forward, breathing fire at them. "Run! Go for the ladder!" Axl reached it first and used the Triangle Jump which is what X did when he reached the wall.

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Fortress Battle begins playing)

(Mecha Dragon's Health)

------------------------------

X dash-jumped to a floating block and began dash-jumped across the next ones as the dragon flew up and began chasing him. When it spit a fireball at him, he turned around and used Yammark Option.

The energy caused the dragon's wings to falter, but they quickly started flapping again. X began dash-jumping across the platforms again and also began charging Yammark Option.

He dodged another fireball and used a charged Yammark Option, which released dozens of green spheres at once. The dragon's wings gave way and it fell down, but soon caught itself and began flying again.

X swapped places with Axl, who continued jumping across the floating blocks. He launched Yammer Burst and it knocked the dragon back a little bit.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl changed into Yammark and continued to fly back as the dragon flew towards him. He launched Yammark Option and unleashed a wall of green energy bursts.

(Near Death Attack - Pyrotechnics)

The Mecha Dragon began spewing an endless flame as Axl changed back to normal and dropped down onto a platform. He began jumping double-time over the blocks as the dragon sped up and he barely managed to get in a Yammer Burst.

This caused the dragon's wings to explode and made it begin losing altitude. Axl began jumping as fast as he could over the platforms as the dragon crashed into the wall and exploded.

(Mecha Dragon's Health)

None

(Megaman: Powered Up (PSP) - Fortress Battle fades out)

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Boss Beaten plays)

Axl did a backflip, then fell to his knees panting. X, in the X Fire armor, beamed down and knelt down. "Axl, take a break. Leave it to me." Axl nodded and beamed off. "Something tells me that something bad is about to happen."

* * *

Place: Central Tower 

Timeline: Present

* * *

Suddenly, Coonite shot his head up. "Mr. Commander, leave the young one in charge and grab some hunters. We must hurry." He struggled to stand up and Dynamo went to help, but stepped on someone's tail. "AH!!" 

Dynamo fell to the ground and turned to see Data rubbing his sore tail. "You're not dead yet?!" Data frowned. "Thanks to you, I'm getting closer to that ever day."

Coonite shook his head and began walking for the door. "What's going on?" Coonite turned to him. "A little girl is in trouble. A friend of mine. My creator."

Gate immediately stood up. "Where?" Coonite glanced out of the window. "The Ulfat Factory. Mavericks are heading there now." Dynamo stood up. "I know you're supposed to care for your creator and whatnot, but the Ulfat Factory? I'll pass."

Coonite frowned. "Fine. If you won't save her life because she created me, maybe you'll save her once I tell you that see also created the hunter known as Axl."

* * *

Next time: Zero faces off with his creator. 


	12. Zero Plus Zero Equals Trouble

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter X

Zero + Zero Trouble

* * *

Place: Undistinguished 

Timeline: Present

* * *

A little girl hummed to herself as she made precision slices in the mechanical body that she'd been developing. Suddenly, a girl a few years older than her ran up. "Heather, come on! We need to go!" 

She looked up and smiled innocently. "Okay." She then turned back to her work and resumed. "Heather!" The girl continued with deep concentration.

"I'm tired of running."

"What? If they don't kill you, they'll strip you out of your father's data!"

"I can't remember anything, remember? Take Eclipse. She's the one that knows."

A female in a cloak stepped up. She wore a cloth around her head that covered all but her eyes and her nose. Two pink curves were under her eyes. "True as may be, my final duty was to protect you at the cost of my life. I _will_ succeed where I could not before."

Heather sighed and paused. "Eclipse, I can't remember anything about my past. My father's records… What he researched… Even who he was… I'm nothing to the Mavericks."

Eclipse frowned, though it wasn't visible. "All the more reason to go. Those who can't do anything for them will die." Heather turned back to her work. "So be it then. They'll never get a hold of Coonite that way."

Just then, several scientists ran in. "They're here!!" The older woman spun around. "Already?!" The door opened and Dream Coonite walked inside. "What?"

Coonite looked around, then motioned towards Heather. Gate, Dynamo, and the 23rd unit walked in. "Mr. Commander, creator." Heather turned to him suddenly at the sound of his voice. "Creator, Mr. Commander." Heather ran up and embraced Coonite. "Coonite!"

He chuckled, then frowned as he looked into the distance. "We don't have much time. I'll do what I can while you gather whatever research and records you can."

Eclipse, in an instant, vanished from sight only to reappear a second later with a ton of paperwork in her hands. "I've got the records." Coonite nodded, then closed his eyes and focused.

* * *

Place: Undistinguished 

Timeline: Undistinguished

_

* * *

'What in the world…' Coonite looked around, then looked up as a figure stepped up to a console and activated it. A nearby laser wall faded and the figure walked into the larger room, which had walls decorated with crystals. _

Just then, Coonite sensed something, as did the figure. Coonite slid a thin sword out of his cane and cut the vine that whizzed past him. The figure pulled out a Zweihänder and slashed the remnants of the vine.

"Impressive. You managed to destroy my vine without even looking at it. But…" The crystals began shimmering as a faint beam of sunlight shown down and the figure that was walking up was revealed. "…it'll take more than strategy to beat me."

* * *

Place: Wily's Fortress 

Timeline: Past

* * *

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Wily Map plays)

(A line is drawn from the second one to the third dot, which appears in the forehead of the skull-shaped base.)

_Ready_

X beamed down in his X Fire Armor and began running into the base. However, just then, Zero busted down a wall with T Breaker. "Zero!" He started, then turned to X. "You here for a piece of him too, huh?"

X walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, but you need to think this through." Suddenly, the two heard Dr. Light's voice. _'X is right, Zero. Remember the golden rules of robotics.'_

Zero smirked. "Doc, where we come from, those haven't meant shit for centuries. But, I get your point. I'm still going to take him out though." Zero ran off and X took up the chase. He turned a corner and stopped.

A figure crawled out of a tube and opened his eyes. "I-It's… me…" The incomplete version of Zero stepped out of the tube fully and stood staring at his future self.

"It's a good thing that Sigma explained what was going on. Otherwise, you might have been a threat." The two looked up and saw Wily flying above them in a spaceship.

"Old man… What you've done will never be forgiven! To think, I wonder who my creator is and it turns out to be a madman!! I'm taking you down!!"

Wily merely laughed as three spikes were extracted from the sides and bottom of the ship. "Well then, come and get me!!" Wily laughed, then the hunters were blinded by a flash of light.

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Final Boss begins playing)

(Wily's Health)

------------------------------

When it faded, Zero swiftly countered his prototype's attack with his saber. Proto-Zero stumbled backwards just as Wily appeared. "Acid Bubble!"

"Thundaga!" Zero thrust his saber into the air and a bolt of lightning struck both Proto-Zero and Wily. Proto-Zero fell unconscious while Wily fell over in his seat.

Wily vanished again only to reappear seconds later. "Water Balloon!" Zero dashed forward, then spun into the air with Raijinshou. Wily fell to the ground, then disappeared.

"Gemini Laser!" Wily reappeared and pointed a laser at Zero. He jumped into the air and used Messenko to knock the entire ship backwards. "Rakukojin!!"

Wily vanished, reappeared, and the windshield slid open. "Ground Dash!" Wily threw a chunk of dirt at Zero, who dodged it and shot a Yammer Buster at him.

He did his vanish/ reappear trick again, then the spikes began charging electricity. "Chain Thunder!" Zero reached back his saber and stabbed forward, causing the ship to explode.

(Near Death Attack - Reform)

(Wily's Health)

------------------------------

Wily flew backwards in a large, Ride Armor-like machine as his ship exploded, mysteriously leaving the cockpit undamaged. "Yammark Option!" He began firing green energy bursts at Zero, who dodged them and thrust his saber forward, releasing acid from it.

Wily stumbled backwards, but caught his footing. "Plant Barrier!" He created a shield of petals, but Zero used Rakukojin and not only burnt the petals to a crisp, but knocked Wily over.

_Giga Attack_

_Zero Slicer_

Zero unleashed the massive wave from his saber just as Wily's robot jumped to its' feet. "Napalm Bomb!" Zero used Rekkoha, pummeling the robot with lasers and causing it to explode. Wily flew out of the cockpit and landed at Zero's feet.

(Wily's Health)

None

"Ack! P-Please don't hurt me! I'm begging you!" Zero frowned, then holstered his saber and picked up Wily by his collar. "Rest assured, if the future isn't _exactly_ as it was before because of you, then I'm gonna come back for you."

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Wily Beaten plays)

"Mwahahaha!! Very nice, hunters. I'd expect no less from you. However…" Sigma appeared on a nearby computer and he stared at the two hunters. "You must remember that he is human while I'm not. His power is nothing compared to mine."

X snorted and stepped forward. "Maybe so, but you're still going down, Sigma." Sigma merely laughed and vanished. "Then I'll be waiting…" Zero turned to X as Axl, Megaman, and Protoman beamed down.

"He's heading for the Robot Museum." X nodded and all five of them beamed off together, leaving a confused Wily behind. "W-What just happened…"

* * *

Place: Undistinguished 

Timeline: Present

* * *

Coonite gasped and released his hold on his time powers. "What happened…" Coonite just shook his head. "Mr. Commander, do you know anyone who has roses for wrists and a bigger one for a head?" 

Gate raised an eyebrow. "Axle?" Coonite nodded. "We need to find this Axle immediately. I need to converse with him. The fate of our future may depend on it."

* * *

Next time: The hunters face off with Sigma. 


	13. Sigma's Enigma

Megaman Excel 3

* * *

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Chapter XI

Sigma's Enigma

* * *

Place: Robot Museum

Timeline: Past

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Robot Museum begins playing)

_Ready_

Megaman beamed down along with X and the two looked around. Eight tubes had been shattered and X chuckled. "Like Axl said, less work for us."

He then took off down the hall. He blasted through the Sniper Joes' shields, then proceeded on his way. _'Such insolence…'_ X paused as Megaman ran up. "Where are you Sigma?! Show yourself!"

Laughter came from a nearby room and the two took off down it. They were forced to blast their way through half a dozen Big Eyes, but they finally reached the room Sigma stood in. "Coward? Hardly…"

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Robot Museum stops)

_Warning!_

Outside the museum, Auto drove up in a limo holding Dr. Light, Roll, other Roll, Tron, Zero, Axl, and Protoman. They quickly got outside just as the Robot Museum was surrounded in light. Suddenly, the entire museum lifted into the air and the building itself disintegrated.

Sigma ripped off his cloak as X was thrown off of the platform. Protoman quickly beamed off and reappeared on the platform to the tune of his trademark whistle.

Sigma's armor was of medium size and was almost completely silver. It shimmered in the sun as the entire platform continued floating in the air. "Ahahaha! This ought be fun!"

(A.N. This tune is available on Atomic Fire.)

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Our Blood Boils begins playing)

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------

As Megaman beamed off, Sigma pulled out a blaster and began shooting it at Protoman, who deflected the shots with his shield. He then unleashed Proto Strike, knocking Sigma back. He vanished only to reappeared a few dozen feet away from the platform. "Hya!"

He pulled out a laser and began shooting at the platform as Protoman skillfully dodged it. He fired another Proto Strike and Sigma was knocked backwards again. He reappeared next to Protoman and grabbed his neck.

Megaman beamed down and fired a charged shot straight into Sigma's back, forcing him to drop Protoman, who beamed off. "Why you…" Megaman quickly shifted weapons and fired. "Ground Dash!"

The chunk of rock simply knocked him back a step, so Megaman quickly fired the next weapon before Sigma could counter. "Acid Bubble!" Sigma cried out as the acid began eating at his armor, then he vanished.

He appeared in the upper-left hand corner and began firing his laser again. Megaman was forced to dodge it until Sigma vanished and reappeared back on the platform. Just then, X jumped onto a piece of debris that was being levitated by the same force that was holding up the platform.

"Acid Bubble!" As soon as X landed, he threw his buster into the air and began spewing Acid Bubbles from it. Sigma cried out again as it ate way his armor, then continued his attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Charge Collider_

(Near Death Attack - Freefall)

The force disappeared and the platform began falling to the ground. X fired his buster and took Sigma out in a single shot due to his melting armor, then he beamed off with Megaman.

(Sigma's Health)

None

The platform broke into hundreds of chunks as it crashed into the ground. As X and Megaman reappeared, Axl turned to Protoman, who returned earlier. "Let us handle this part."

Just then, the entire area was completely surrounded in darkness. Several civilians began panicking as Tron looked up and gasped. "Guys!!" Then looked up as the outline of a Kaiser Body was seen.

It was a massive, floating, legless body that held a large gun. Its' head had some kind of shield on its' head, where Sigma's head was planted. "Hahaha! Do you understand why I brought you here now, hunters? Everyone has a beginning, but they also have an end and yours' is now!!"

(Megaman 5 (NES) - Final Boss begins playing)

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------

The outline vanished and four bursts of energy homed in on X. Then, the outline returned and raised its' gun. "The end…" It fired a swift laser that tripped X. Axl quickly took lead and summoned his laser gun. "I _really_ need to see what's going on."

He dodged the four energy bursts and aimed at the head of the outline when it returned. He fired and, when it impacted, the entire body burst into a large blue flame. "Aaaaahhhhh!!"

It vanished, only to reappear seconds later, much higher than before. "Dodge this." it fired one continuous laser that tore along the ground and created small explosions. Axl easily dodged it, then used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Charge_

He turned into Gemini Man and split into two separate bodies. "Gemini Laser!" They both fired a powerful laser the Sigma's head, then combined and turned back into Axl. Again, it burst into flames.

The outline vanished and energy bursts began coming out of random areas. Axl dodged some, but was knocked down by the others. Zero summoned the Sigma Blade and took lead.

When the outline returned, Zero used Rekkoha and ignited the body. He then used Yammer Buster and caused some kind of reaction. The darkness instantly faded, temporarily blinding everyone. "Fools… I've planned ahead this time…"

Sigma raised his gun. "The end…" It fired a massive laser that Zero ducked under. He then jumped into the air and smashed his fist into the ground, using Rekkoha again.

(Near Death Attack - Plan B)

The ground started shaking and small chunks of rock began falling from the nearby buildings because of it. Zero summoned his saber, then reached it back. X grabbed Zero's arm and jumped forward befgore Zero could attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Charge Collider_

X unleashed the energy straight into Sigma's head and the resulting explosion sent him flying backwards, but he landed gracefully on his feet.

(Sigma's Health)

None

When the smoke faded, the gun was gone, as was most of the body's face, the body's left arm, and most of Sigma's face. The remainder leaked oil and a reddish blood-like liquid.

"Insolent fools… You're trapped in this time while the Mavericks continue reeking havoc in the present. However, I will leave you… with this…" He began laughing, but it was choked when Sigma exploded and the body vanished.

(The Revenge of Shinobi (Sega Genesis) - Labyrinth begins playing)

X, along with everyone else, began running towards a light that appeared nearby. He easily blasted through the enemies that sat there and approached the light. "What in the world…" Just then, the light grew and swallowed everything nearby.

* * *

Place: Wrecked Base

Timeline: Present

* * *

"They've done it. Sigma is no more." Coonite opened the doors carefully only to have them fall off. Heather chuckled at this and he shook his head.

He entered the room with the time warp as he motioned for the others to stay put. "Let's hope this internal generator you've installed helps to get done what needs to be done, Ms. Augustine." He closed his eyes and put his cane on the floor. "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

Next time: The hunters return to the present… with some old friends… 


	14. Saving One Will Save Ten

Megaman Excel 3

By: Metal Sonic EX

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Dream Coonite and the storyline. Capcom owns pretty much everything else.

* * *

Epilogue

Saving One Will Save Ten

* * *

Place: Ruins Of The Robot Museum

Timeline: Past

* * *

"I-I-Iris…" Zero couldn't believe his eyes. Iris stood before him as clear as day, trying to shield her eyes from the light. Next to her, another woman tried to do the same, as did a man. "C-Colonel?" Everyone finally managed to get a good look at each.

"Am I… dead…" Axl chuckled. "That would make what? Four times?" Zero growled and turned to him. "Watch it, redhead." He turned around and was tackled by Iris.

Her lips met his within seconds and the man known as Colonel raised his eyebrows in surprise, but kept his expression. "I-Iris… It is you…" Zero was trying not to cry, but he was obviously failing.

Tron raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Roll. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Roll thought for a second. "I think that's the girl that he was in love with a few hundreds years ago."

Colonel started. "Few hundred years?" Zero and Iris stood up as she began looking around. "Actually, we're kinda stuck in the past right now." Again, Colonel raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, X. Thanks for keeping your promise." The second girl put her face into X's, making him back up. "Um… Who are you?" She seemed stunned at first, but quickly recovered seen as she punched him in the face. "What the hell?!"

Roll stepped forward as X looked up at the girl groggily. "Oh… Hey, Marty…" Roll started. "Marty…" Marty snorted. "Figures. I help you take out Launch Octopus at the cost of my body and you forget to even make me a new body. Asshole."

X slowly stood up and motioned to Marty. "Guys, this is Marty. An old friend." Marty turned, then pointed to the nearby debris. "What's that?" Zero smirked. "It's what's left of Sigma."

Marty screamed and jumped into X's arms. "Uh… Hi… Again…" Marty leaned closer. "Marty…" She smirked. "How 'bout that. You don't look like a rookie anymore."

Zero smirk grew. "Rookie, huh?" X helped Marty down, then turned to him, annoyed. "I knew her around Sigma's first incident." Marty raised an eyebrow. "First incident? How many does he have?"

Zero did some quick calculating. "This would make… thirteen." Marty's jaw dropped. "Yeah, he's become a real pain in our ass." Suddenly, a booming voice rang out from the floating ball of light. "Hunters… Can you hear me?" Zero reached for his saber.

"It's alright. I am a friend. I am Dream Coonite, the reploid Sigma attempted to assassinate. I need you to listen. I need you to go towards this ball of light. It is a warp that will bring you back to the present."

X nodded, then turned to Megaman. "Well, guess this is goodbye then." Megaman nodded and they shook hands. Roll and her counterpart hugged really quickly. "Dr. Light…"

He held up a hand. "I was worried about you at first, but it appears that you've chosen the path of righteousness. I beg you to continue down that path." X nodded and shook Dr. Light's hand as well. "I will, doctor."

X then turned to the warp. "Come on, guys. Let's go home." The others nodded and, one-by-one, they entered the warp. "Will we see them again?" Megaman turned to Dr. Light. "Who knows. Only time will tell."

* * *

Place: Wrecked Base

Timeline: Present

* * *

One-by-one, the hunters and some others began emerging from the warp. With the passing of the last person, Coonite fell to one knee. "Holding open a warp like that… is awfully straining on one's CPU. Especially with my thanks in order."

Zero raised an eyebrow as Roll ran to her parents and Teasel ran up to Tron. "Thanks?" Coonite motioned to Iris, Colonel, and Marty. "Them, plus seven others." X raised an eyebrow for a second before a door on the opposite side of the room opened up.

"Eagle? Teal?!" Teal, a black-haired girl, leaned out from behind an eagle-like reploid and waved. "You guys are alive!" Zero happily ran up to Eagle as they walked up to him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." An armadillo-like reploid entered next. "Give the hunter a break. He's probably been through more hell than we ever have." This time, X smiled and ran up.

"Armored Armadillo!" Armadillo smirked. "Well, I see you beat Sigma." X smirked. "Thirteen times." Armadillo raised his eyebrows, impressed. Next, a blonde-haired woman walked in and both X and Gate started.

Gate ran forward a few steps, as did the woman. "Gate…" Gate frowned. "Alia…" The navigator paused briefly, then ran up and embraced him. Gate didn't even move. Next, a green-armored reploid crawled in. "Commander X?"

X looked at him as he saluted. "Private… Uh… I… can't remember my name…" Coonite shook his head. "I knew I screwed something up." A red-armored reploid carrying a double-scythe walked in and was immediately tackled by Axl. "Red! Holy crap, you're alive!"

As Red struggled to get Axl off of him, a human walked up and everyone who was a reploid froze. "And, last, but most certainly not least…" The human crawled over the wreckage in the room as X approached him. "Doc… Doctor Cain…"

Dr. Cain looked up and smiled. "Well, X, I haven't seen you in a long time." X just stood there for a second before rushing over and helping him over the wreckage. Zero did the same. "Guys, I'd like to introduce the creator of the Reploid race, Dr. Cain."

He chuckled as he looked around. "Well, well. Certainly not the world I remember. Tell me, what year is it." Coonite hunched over and his eyes glazed over. "Coonite?" He became short of breath. "Watch…"

* * *

Place: Undistinguished

Timeline: Undistinguished

* * *

The top half of a reploid lay on the ground, sparking madly in the darkness of the room. "You will never… Truly defeat him, Damien…" The half exploded and the reploid with a Zweihänder turned to a wall made out of wicker. "Equinox!!"

A caped figure shimmered into existence and disposed of the cape. "You summoned?" Damien pointed the sword at him. "This is your third incident and hundreds have died because of you. Today, the death count stops in its' tracks.

Equinox laughed. "Foolish…" The entire world shimmered and brief scenes of a battle were seen. "His power… it's fading… You need to stop…" Coonite groaned. "No… the hunters… They need to see…"

The world finally shimmered into a crystal clear image. Equinox held his shoulder and they were both panting. "Not bad, hunter. However, I've planned ahead this time."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. A panel in the floor of the third step began rising and the wall of wicker fell over. A massive body with a rail gun and some kind of laser shuddered as the elevator it was on stopped.

Equinox appeared in the neck of the armor. "And now, Damien, our little rivalry comes to a close. Armor appeared over his hand, merging them with the guns. Then, a helmet appear on Equinox's helmet. "Now, hunter, let's dance!!"

(Shinobi 3 (Sega Genesis) - Shadow Master begins playing)

(Equinox's Health)

-----

"Burn!" The laser was lifted and slammed facedown into the ground, creating a wave of fire. Damien began jumping on the wall as the wave hit the wall behind him after going down the stairs, igniting the wicker wall.

"Enough!" Equinox fired several rounds from the rail gun at Damien, causing him to fall down. Equinox vanished, appeared on the second step, and juggled Damien with more bullets. He did this again by appearing at the bottom step.

After launching a few bullets into the air, Equinox reappeared at the top step as Damien fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. "And now… It's my turn…" He stood up and did something because the next seconds, his body burst into a silver flame.

He jumped up all of the steps and began wildly slashing the cockpit. He finished it off by shoved the Zweihänder in the ground and unleashed a massive wave of energy.

(Equinox's Health)

---

"Burn!" This time, the fire wave was twice as high, forcing Damien to stab the sword back into the wall, then balancing on its' handle as the fire passed beneath him. Equinox appeared in front of him, but Damien countered by swinging the Zweihänder down, knocking him into the wall.

Damien quickly followed up the attack by jumping on the body, putting his foot on the Zweihänder's handle, and shoving the sword into his face. Equinox cried out and vanished. "Burn!!"

This time, the flames were so high that Damien was forced to quickly get into the corner of the room as not to get hit. He jumped off of the wall and brought the Zweihänder down on Equinox, defeating him.

(Equinox's Health)

None

Both guns broke free from the armor, fell to the ground, and exploded. "Such a waste of life… You'll never be free of me." Equinox exploded suddenly, throwing Damien into the wall, knocking him out. Just then, a grayish figure, the one known as Erngas, broke down the door holding two hookswords.

"Yo, Damien!" He ran over to him, then grabbed the Zweihänder. He lifted up Damien, sheathed the weapon, and threw him over his shoulder. "Such arrogance… all aimed towards evolution… Look at me… I've evolved…"

Erngas turned around, then started. A small purple ball floated in the air, giving off purple flames. "A virus?!" Equinox's laughter rang throughout the room as he floated higher into the air. "If I am doomed to be destroyed, then certainly, you must share my fate."

A bluish liquid began leaking gushing from the ceiling, causing Erngas to run off. "Liquid nitrogen? Well, shit. That just made my day." Pops were heard and the pipes over Erngas' health began gushing out the liquid as well.

Once outside, the building exploded and Erngas rolled in the dirt. "Ugh… I feel like… Oops, yesterday's lunch…" He ran off and threw up from the fumes of the liquid nitrogen. Damien slowly sat up as he came to. "What the…"

Erngas turned to him and wiped vomit from his lip. "Wakey, wakey." Damien turned to him, stood up, then turned to the building. "Equinox…" Erngas frowned. "I'm not sure… He might have just deleted himself."

Damien turned to him. "It's a long story." He stood erect, then hit a communicator switch in his helmet. "Beam us back." They vanished in a flash of light just as a figure rose from the ruins. "We, as Reploids, are destined to evolve. I have taken the first step in evolution."

He chuckled as his body was formed from the purple viral flames. His form smirked evilly and chuckled again. "And now, the rest of the world must also evolve and who better to help it… than me…"

* * *

Place: Wrecked Base

TImeline: Present

Coonite closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground. "Coonite!!" Heather ran over to him, as did X. Eclipse turned to Axl, then at Heather. "You know she created you, right?" Axl and Tron started. "What?!" Eclipse smirked, though it wasn't visible. "I'll explain later."

-One week later…-

"…assure you all that the time warp is now a major concern of ours and we intend to guard it to our fullest extent." Gate waited a moment for anyone to respond on the private COM channel he was using, but no one did. "Then it's settled. Gate, over and out."

Gate clicked off the COM and sighed. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard?" Alia walked up and passed him a cup of coffee which he gladly accepted. "True, but I've dealt with worse for two years."

Axl and Coonite walked in, followed by the other three hunters, Iris, Colonel (who was know the general of the recently-revived Repliforce), Heather and Eclipse.

"You still haven't explain what you said to me before." Eclipse started, then silently cursed. "Allow me…" Eclipse pushed Middy gently aside, then inserted a data disc into the drive. She entered several passwords before a newspaper article came up. Everyone was stunned by the headline. 'Mysterious Girl Unthawed After Accidental Stasis'

'At 4:30 this afternoon, a group of diggers came across a room that had been frozen shut. Upon entered, a girl and what appeared to be a reploid were discovered. Authorities and specialists arrived shortly thereafter and began the unthawing process.

The girl, who claims to have know memory of her past, claims to be be Heather Augustine, a fifteen-year old child prodigy from the days of Old Terra. Though she didn't know much more than that, the reploid found with her, Eclipse, stated that she was Ms. Augustine's bodyguard.

According to her, Ms. Augustine's father was a famous researcher who was, at one point, in charge of the Metal Shark Player Project. Upon unthawing him for virus testing, Ms. Augustine quickly became 'friends' with him.

When he was suddenly put back into stasis upon a dormant virus being detected, she threw a tantrum and stormed off. Eclipse followed her to the cryogenic storage room where Ms. Augustine began complaining on everything that her father had restricted her from.

She began throwing things around and, unfortunately, punctured one of the stasis tubes next to the door. The door, which was nearly closed, was almost immediately frozen solid, thus trapping them in the room for an astounding three-hundred years.

Eclipse also states that Ms. Augustine created the Maverick Hunter, Axl, at the age of twelve. These reports have not been confirmed. We will continue to bring you more information as we gather it.'

Barrell narrowed his brow and turned to Eclipse. "She?" Eclipse smirked and took off the cloak, revealing a light pink armor. She also took off the hood, revealing a voice changer.

"Surprised?" She took it off and tossed it aside, speaking this time with a more feminine tone. "You shouldn't be."

Axl then turned to Heather who looked back at him. "It's true. I don't remember anything." Axl smirked and knelt down. "You will one day." He put a hand on her shoulder, forcing Eclipse to smirk.

Zero also smirked and played with something in his pocket. "He's right. You're just suffering from temporary amnesia." Douglas suddenly walked in. "Two announcements: Data's decided to back to Elysium and help the Mother Units."

Data hopped onto X's shoulder as Dynamo rolled his eyes. "'Bout time." Douglas handed Eclipse a medical chart. "Number two: None of you are right."

Eclipse looked at the report and what looked like tears began forming in her eyes, though she quickly wiped them away. "Eclipse?" Eclipse sighed. "This is your medical report. The prolonged stasis barely did anything to me, but it did a lot to you. The stasis damaged you memory. This amnesia isn't temporary."

Everyone remained silent for a while before Zero shifted uneasily. "I can't stand awkward silences." Axl turned to him. "What do you propose then?" Zero smirked. "What do I propose?" He pulled the item from his pocket and knelt before Iris. "I'll give you three guesses."

-The End-

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Credits begins playing)

Hahaha!! It's the return of the evil cliffhangers!! Anyways, thanks to those who read and/ or reviewed this story. And, thanks again to RandyPandy. My apologies for taking so long on this one, but ME4 will go much quicker. And now, a sneak peek.

-Initiate Sneak Peek-

Sigma chuckled as the Colossus powered down. "So what? Yu've stopped my tinker toy. However, you might not know this, but I created this thing!"

X snorted. "Don't believe me? Then watch this!" Sigma vanished in a flash of light and the Colossus began transforming. Its' busters were replaced with hands with huge spikes on the knuckles. The body itself shifted around and the Colossus' head was replaced with a giant replica of Sigma's head.

"My power is absolute! There is no force on this planet that can match me now!!" X ran up as the giant Sigma head turned to him. "Wrong! There's me!!"

Sigma laughed wildly. "Fool! I've absorbed the power of the Colossus. There is nothing you can do anymore." The platform shook as Sigma took a giant step forward. "Maybe that's what you think, but I _will_ stop you again, Sigma!!"

Sigma continued laughing as his head levitated into the air. "Such foolishness. I live so that you can die. That is my only purpose. Now, die!!" The head smashed down and created a shockwave that sent X flying off of the platform and hurtling to the ocean below.

-End Sneak Peek-

Well, in Megaman Excel 4, eight more original bosses will pop up and, this time, I'm not killing of the Green Biker Dude (as he's so lovingly called) won't die in the intro stage. He's actually going to play an important, yet minor role. Anyways, see you next time! Ciao!!

(Megaman 7 (SNES) - Credits fades out)


End file.
